


His Secret

by Strawberry234



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Cute, Doctor Grisha Yeager, First Time, Good Parent Grisha, Intimacy, Lawyers, M/M, Romance, Smile, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry234/pseuds/Strawberry234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is your typical young adult working at his mother's cafe while studying to become a lawyer. Levi, an assassin for hire, stumbles into his life. They start to inch closer together and romance blooms between the two. Of course there's rain before the sunshine. Just when Eren's think he's found the one and Levi has started to change for the best, his secret is let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never faltering smile

Chapter 1- Never faltering smile  
Levi POV  
I watched the TV as I waited for my appointment. The news anchor reported my previous killing with grimace on his face. I smiled as I crossed my legs. I swirled the wine glass in my hand and took a sip. The TV was put on mute and the subtitles were on. 

I got bored of the TV and shut it off. Instead I prepared Mr.William’s demise. He was a man in his fifties and close to two hundred pounds. He stood at about five feet six. The man had a family, three children and his wife. After he was caught red handed his wife hired me.

There were many suspicious things going on. First it was the incredible amount of money disappearing from their bank account to finding single bills in her husband's pockets. The scent of another woman's perfume on his clothes and the reluctance to talk to his wife and kids made Margaret, his wife, want to investigate. She visited him at work once and saw him flirting with young girls at work. Then still insisting that maybe she saw wrong, she followed him one night. To her disappointment and horror he walked into a club, sweet talk a girl, and took her to a hotel.

Margaret kept quiet but she wanted revenge. She found my services and here I am. 

The door adjacent to my room opened and the sound of rustling echo in the hall. I peered into the peephole and saw the girl that he bought stumble out. Her lipstick was smeared and her clothes were barely hanging on. I grimaced at how dirty she looked. After the door was fully shut I took my gun with the silencer on and a dagger. 

I walked to the room and saw that it wasn’t shut tight. I quietly pushed it open. The room was dark save for the bathroom. I shut the door and hid behind the wall next to the bathroom. Soon the man walked out and I rushed in with my dagger. I plunge into his lower right torso and twist the dagger, pulling it out slowly. “Arghhhh….” He held his wound and attempted to stop the bleeding. I smirked. 

He looked at me with a dirty look and reached out for me. His bloody hands would have touched me but my reflexes kicked in. I shook my head and pulled out my gun. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees pleading. “Stop... Please!” He reached for my leg but I pulled away. “Don’t touch me.” I hissed. My voice seemed to frightened him as shook in fear.

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and began to offer it to me. “Ill pay you!” He began to dig in his wallet, pulling out a couple hundreds. I didn’t move to take it. “Is it not enough for you?” He waited for an answer but was met with my silence. “W-wait here. I’ll g-go get some mo-” I threw a kick to his face. I was paid more by his wife than the measly money he was throwing at me. It’s not like I could let him get away after seeing me. I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. 

His body fell limp. “Tsk.” Specks of blood found their way on my gloves and shoes. I wiped off the blood with clorox and ditched the dagger in the room.

It didn’t matter that I left it there, my hands were covered by the gloves, keeping the detectives at bay from finding me. I hid the gun in a bag I carried with me then took out a plastic bag and put my gloves in there. I placed it on top of the gun in the bag and kept a mental note to myself to burn it when I got home. 

Reaching the front desk I checked out and returned the hotel key. The girl blushed as our hands touched each other’s. “Sorry.” She muttered and I threw a small fake smile. I hurried to my car and rushed into it, I craved tea and couldn’t wait.

I started the engine and drove far enough from the hotel. I started to look for any shops open at this time. To my luck I saw a cafe just five minutes away. I pulled in and parked my car in a near parking space. Walking into the diner I felt the cold air touch my skin. It was nice compared to the hot air outside. 

I sat myself at the cleanest window booth, far away from other customers. Not a minute later I heard footsteps come my way. I turned my head as I glanced at my server. He was taller than me and had a caramel complexion. His lips plump and pink, teeth as white as a diamond, and eyes that sparkled. He smiled and placed a menu in front of me. “Welcome to Jaeger's cafe. If there’s anything I can get you just call for me. I’m Eren.” He turned around and began to walk away.

His hips swayed as he walked away and I licked my lips. I was captivated by him. Not wanting to pop an erection I glanced at the menu and looked at their tea selections. They had a wide variety of tea and I was amazed. I decided on what I wanted and called out for him. “Eren.”

I watched as he rushed to me with a smile. “Yes sir, what can I get for you?” His voice was like honey and I wondered what it would sound if he spoke my name. “A pot of rose tea.” He nodded and waited for me to go on. “Is that all?” He asked curiously, a slight knit in his eyebrows. I nodded. “Ok.” He smiled and talked to a lady behind the counter. She smiled and he went to help another customer who walked in. 

My eyes followed him as he made his way to the table that the customer sat at. I watched as he conversed with the man. He handed him the menu and the man reached for his hand instead. Taking it in his grubby hands and caressing it. I felt my stomach boil.

Eren seemed to be upset and pulled his hand away. Instead he walked away and I saw as his smile faded away and a frown replaced it. I saw him clench his fists and walk to a sink. He took soap and scrubbed his hands furiously. I chuckled and felt satisfied. I looked out the window and saw a few cars pass by despite the late hour. 

I heard the clattering of a pot near me and saw that he had my tea. The pot was pleasing to the eyes as it was clear and I could see the tea. The cups and the saucer that accompanied it was clear as well and adorned with roses. I watched as the petal of the roses inside the pot floated and complimented the look of the tea set. “Can I pour it for you?” Eren asked with a smile. “Sure.” He was a cutie. He poured the tea into the cup and I watched as the steam rose.

He placed the pot back down and took out napkins from his apron. His smile never faltered and gave the feeling of a sincere smile. “Be careful to drink it slowly, it’s really hot.” He warned. It was nice of him to be considerate although I’m not some dipshit who would be stupid enough to drink it right away. Especially because I can see that it was steaming hot. Just like him. Before he walked away I wanted to talk to him a little bit more. “Do you always work this late?” I asked with curiosity. If it was true then I’d have to start sleeping in more. 

He nodded and thought for a bit. “I usually do but the hours are always whenever. My mother owns the cafe so she decides whenever she wants me here.” He laughed into the back of his hand and I felt my cold heart beat for the first time. He was innocent and I wanted more of it. As I opened my mouth to reply his name was called and by none other than the man across the cafe. 

He frowned to the side but apologize with a smile and a promise that he would come back. I decided that by now my tea should be cool enough to take a sip. I drank the tea and I must admit that this was my first time drinking rose tea. It tastes just as good as it smells. My lips were at the opening of the cup ready to take another sip of the delightful drink when I heard arguing.

I looked and saw Eren being sexually harassed by the man. He’s hand was inappropriately grabbing Eren’s ass and it made me boil. “Stop!” He attempted to remove the man’s hand but he couldn’t. Soon the female staff from before came over to see the commotion. Her face turned flush red and she too began to pry the man’s hand off.

After a good moment of struggle, the man laughed in amusement. “I’m calling cops.” The female staff began to pull her phone out of her apron but the man threatened her. “Call them and I’ll kill everyone here.” This was getting out of control.

The female’s face became frightened as she weep. Eren moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry mom. Everything will be alright.” He comforted her. Now I knew that she was his mom. Eren then pulled away and rolled up his sleeves. “I won’t forgive you for making my mom cry.” He threw a punch at the customer and successfully landed one at his jaw.

He hit the man’s lip and caused it to split. The man wiped away the blood and became angry. He raised his fists up as well and made a move to hit him. It was a hit that Eren wouldn’t be able to dodge on time. Eren tumbled on the ground as tears formed. His mother rushed to him and cradled him. “Mom I’m fine.”

I had enough of this asshole. Before the man landed another punch on him I walked over and threw a punch of my own. The man tumbled back but did not fall. “You little piece of -” I didn’t let him finish his sentence. 

The man’s face was red from my punches. “Call the cops ma’am.” I demanded. I glanced and saw how she quickly dialed. I turned my attention back to the man and saw a fist flying my way. I took it with my hand twist his arm back. I pushed him onto the ground and pushed my knee onto his back to prevent him from getting up. “Owwww!” He screamed in pain and I smiled.

Thankfully the police were nearby and came in. They took the man from me and handcuff him. “Is everyone ok?!” The police shouted to all of us in the room. Everyone nodded as he took a look at Eren’s face. He inspected and called for another officer to bring a first aid kit.

He took it and cleaned off the cut that he must’ve got when the man punched him. I remember seeing rings on his fingers. I started to take out a twenty dollar bill from my pocket and pay for my tea. I handed it to his mother. “Thank you for the tea.” I said and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” I turned around just as Eren reached me. “Is there anyway we can thank you?” He asked. I shook my head. “It’s fine brat. Take care of your mom.” She looked out of it anyway. “Hold on.” He began to take a pen and notepad from his pocket. He scribbled something on it and handed it to me. “My name is Eren Jaeger, here’s my number. Come back any time and let us treat you.” He smiled and I nodded. 

I walked away and headed to my car. It was long night and I was in desperate need of sleep.

Author’s Note-  
Thank you for reading! Please review and continue to read!


	2. Chapter 2- Strawberry Tart

Chapter 2- Strawberry Tart  
Eren POV  
The sound of my alarm rang through my ear and I shoot up from my bed. “Uhhh…” I sat up contemplating to lay back down or to actually get ready. Instead I opt with my second option and dragged myself to the bathroom. As I started to walk I notice that something was off. My suspicions were right when my face kissed the ground. I looked down and saw that my blanket was wrapped around my legs very tightly. I wanted to complain and blame someone but it was entirely my fault. 

I rolled myself onto my back and stared at my light blue ceiling. Yesterday was a really weird one. I don’t normally get hit on during work or have anyone flirt with me so it was a new thing. I felt grossed out that someone touched my ass but I liked that fact that someone thought I was hot. I reached out to my desk and felt around for my phone. Finding the familiar rectangular device I pulled it down to the floor with me. My heart beat fast and my stomach held butterflies. ‘Did he text me?’ I took a deep breath and press the button. 

I saw two new messages and my heart stop. ‘What if that’s him?’ I hesitantly checked my messages with hope. As it loaded the smile that I had turned itself into a frown. It was just Mikasa and Armin. I tapped Armin’s first and saw that he just greeted me good morning. I text him back and greet him as well. Mikasa’s message was the same old thing she nags me about ; do your homework or don’t forget to bring lunch money or there’s a test today. I ignored it and rolled my eyes. I know I’m forgetful but I don’t need a constant reminder!

Huffing I got up off the ground and got changed. Fitted denim jeans, cuffed navy blue shirt, and sports shoes. I double checked to make sure that my bags contained my law textbooks and a pencil before leaving. I walked into the living room and saw my mom talking nonchalantly with my dad. “Good morning Eren.” My dad greets me as I sat next to him. “Good morning mom and dad.” Mom smiles and my dad passes me a stack of pancakes. “You're going to need to eat breakfast if you're studying hard.” I smiled. “Thanks dad.” He looked at mom. “Sure but Carla made them.” I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Thank mom.”

I squeeze the maple syrup on one side of my plate then cut my pancake. I dipped it into the syrup and enjoyed the sweetness. I knew I always had a sweet tooth. I ate quickly and checked the time. I had thirty minutes to get to school. It was ok since it only took my fifteen minutes to get there but I decided to leave early anyway. “Bye I’m leaving!” I hurried out and played music as I walked to school. 

I hummed along to a song and occasionally sang outloud. I blushed when someone passed by but could care less if they thought I was weird. I mean if I’m feeling it then I’m feeling it.   
Once I saw the entrance of the entrance of the college I slowed my pace. I still had over fifteen minutes left till my first class. I looked around looking for someway to kill time. My eyes landed on a nearby coffee shop. I could smell the coffee from here and it made me close my eyes for a bit. I walked up to the shop and entered, the door bell ringing as the door creaked open. 

I walked up behind the person in front of me making sure to leave some personal space. I unplugged my earphones and shoved it into my messenger bag. “Hi.” I looked up and saw my friend, Marco. “Hey.” I waved at him. “Let me guess, you just want a cold ice coffee drink?” I nodded and laughed. “You sure know me.” He smiled and rang me up. “You still need to pay.” He chastised. I waved my hand around. “I know, I know.” I handed him my card and he giggled. 

After the payment was done I sat in a nearby table, waiting for my order. I checked my phone again, half of me hoped he would text me and the other half of me felt stupid. There’s no way he would text me or come back to the cafe just for me. I frowned a bit, looking out of the coffee shop windows. “Hey Eren!” I turned my head and saw horseface pull the seat in front of me out. “What?” He chuckled. “Why are you so grumpy?” I frowned even deeper. “I don’t know maybe-” He cut me off and finished my sentence for me. “Maybe it’s because you don’t have a boyfriend like me!” He boast. “I hate you with all my being.” I gritted out. I kicked his ankle and Marco came over with my drink. 

He hit Jean on the shoulder and gave me an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Eren. He can be a bit immature.” I took my drink from him and drank the delicious drink. “Nah it’s ok. We all know he is immature anyway.” Marco giggled and Jean looked baffled. “Why are you siding with him?!” I smirked and glanced at the time. “Oh shit!” I got up, making sure I had everything on me. “I got to go. Bye Marco and horseface!” I ran out and ran all the way to class.

Lucky for me I made it a minute before class started. Shadis would’ve killed me it I came late again.

Levi POV  
People flocked around the office like hens with their heads cut off, everyone here is an idiot. It pissed me off as I walked to my personal office. “Good morning Mr. Ackerman.” My assistant always greeted me. I never bother to say a word to her. There’s no use too if there’s no good morning. I glanced at her and closed my office door. 

I rest my briefcase to the side of my desk. I sat in my chair and leaned in. A knock rang from the door and my assistant called out. “You may come in.” I called out. She walked in with a stack of paper. She placed it neatly at my desk as I glanced at the paper work. “These are paperworks of a new company were currently defending of fraud.” I nodded and shifted through the papers. “Is that all?” She nodded. Without a glance I waved her off. As I started to focus on the case, the door burst opened. “Hey Levi!’ Fucking airhead, can’t she see I’m busy. “Oh hey Petra! I was wondering where you were.” She laughed obnoxiously. “Shut up!” I was annoyed and I didn’t want anyone else adding on to it. “Petra I think you should go outside and make sure Levi’s schedule is organized.” Hanji was kicking out Petra. I have a bad feeling about this already.

I looked away from the papers and Petra glanced at me. I nodded and she smiled, softly closing the door behind her. “She’s such a sweetie. Can’t believe she works for you, Mr. killer.” Hanji joked around. She sat in one the chairs across from me, glancing right into my eyes. “How did it go?” Her tone was serious. “You already know.” She was the only one besides Erwin that knew what I did in my spare time. “Can’t you stop already?” Her eyebrows knitted in the middle and I shook my head.

It wasn’t easy to just quit and it wasn’t as if I want to. “No.” I got up and walked to the side of room. I had a side kitchen that Erwin got renovated for me. I took the tea leaves and steeped it into a tea pot. “Your pay here is great. Why would you need to go out taking more jobs?” Maybe I should invest in those clear tea sets well. 

Somehow I felt thoughtful today. I brought over the teapot to my desk with two tea cups. I poured myself one first then one for her. “I have nothing better to do. Making more money isn’t bad.” I pushed the cup to her and took a sip of mine. “Thanks.” She placed her hands around it, staring at the liquid. “I just think it’s not healthy. That’s why you just hand out with me and Erwin!” She threw her arms up in the air, almost spilling the tea. 

I glared at her and went back to my papers. “If that’s all you have to say, leave.” I shuffled the papers threw, scanning each case the company was involved with. “I can’t! Not until you hang out with us for a change!” Her loud voice made my ear itch. “Yeah, sometime.” I took my fountain pen from my desk and jotted some notes down. “You always say that! Hmmmm….” My phone rang and I picked it up. 

“Mr.Ackerman speaking, What can I do for you?” I asked without a greeting or care. It’s not like it mattered to me who it was. Regardless of who I defend, I could care less. The person began to speak, asking me to defend them in a case. “Yes… then we’ll meet at a later date.” The person thanked me and I dropped the call. “Ok back to my point! Have you ever thought of dating anyone? Oh! How about your sex life?” My eyes darted at her as she cowered back a bit.

“Why does it matter to you anyway? Just leave!” She asked too much question and I had to draw the line. I couldn’t take her loud, noisy ass voice! She quickly darted out of my office and slammed the door close. “Fucking Hanji.”  
-Home, cafe-  
Eren POV  
I walked in with Armin and Mikasa at my side, I had hopes he would be here today. “Hi mom!” I called out for her. The shop was busy today but wasn’t entirely full. Mikasa walked to a table in the back and sat down. “Are we really studying Mikasa?” I questioned her as Armin sat besides me. “Yeah. We all need to pass with flying colors if we want to beat Reiner’s gang.” Armin nodded and took out the law book. “Uhhh…” I walked away and went into the back kitchen.

“Nice to see you here too, Eren.” Mom smiled at me and went back on making whatever she was making. “Yeah, they want to study so here I am. I’m going to make sandwiches!” I yelled before she left the kitchen. I took out the ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwich and began making them. After filling the sandwiches I placed them into the toaster oven. I had to wait for a bit so I decided to check the oven. I saw that my mom was baking tarts. I shooked my head and chuckled. It became her favorite dessert after she married dad. The oven rang, signaling that the tarts were done. I took the oven minutes hanging at the side and carefully pulled them out. 

I sat them on a cooling rack. Mom walked in and smiled. “Thanks Eren.” I smiled. “No problem but would it be alright if I could have two? I want to decorate them later.” Instead of giving me an answer she separated two tarts. “Thanks mom!” She laughed and the toaster oven alerted us. “You can have tomato soup with that, it’s in the pot.” I shook my head. “It’s ok, thanks though.” I took the sandwiches and put them on a plate.

I walked over to my friends and placed the plate in the middle. “Here ya go!” They smiled. “Your mom’s cafe always has the best food!” Armin commented and I shrugged. “Just eat.” I waved my hand and Mikasa caught it. “I heard you weren’t focus at all today.” I frowned. “That’s not true.” I crossed my arms and opened my textbook. “Eren.” She gave me a stern look and covered my text book. 

I looked at Armin and pleaded for help. “Sorry Eren. I’m curious too. You're usually on it when it comes to becoming a lawyer.” I swear it must’ve been Jean or Renier who said something. “So what? It’s only today.” Mikasa stared through me and I huffed. “It was an off day! Give it a rest.” She let out a sigh and opened her own textbook, Armin followed. “Ok should we use flash cards?” Armin asked as he took out index cards from his bag. “It’s ok, I prefer to memorize and learn in a different way.” He nodded and look towards Mikasa. “Sure.” He split the index cards between them.

A customer wandered in and my mom called for me. Not really into studying at the moment, I got up and walked over. She was busy helping a customer decided on tea. “Sorry, I know you’re studying but could you help me for a bit?” I looked at the customer who sat himself down. “Yeah. It’s ok.” I took out a menu from the front and waked over to his table. “Hi, Welcome to Jaeger’s cafe. I’m Eren, feel free to call me over when you’re ready to order.” I smiled and walk back to my table. Armin immediately pulled my arm and whispered in my ear. “Is it me or does he seem attracting?” I chuckled. “Blondie has the hots for blondie.” He blushed and I was called over. 

I took a sticky note and pen from my table and strode over. “Yes sir.” He looked at the menu and read off some things. “Would you like soup with that?” I asked softly. “Yes.” I jotted that down and looked over the things he ordered. “What would you like to drink sir?” He binked once then twice. “Oh my, I must’ve forgot.” I smiled and gesture to the drinks on the menu. “Take your time.” I stood there a bit awkward but he picked quickly. “Black coffee please.” I nodded and wrote it down then turned to walk to the kitchen.

Instead I was stop in my tracks. “Also I’d like his phone number.” I turned around and saw that he was looking at Armin. He smirked and looked at me. I smiled deviously in return. I ripped off the sticky note on top and wrote Armin’s number. “Here but if I find out you're a creepo…” I trailed off and leaned next to his ear. “You’ll have to go through me.” I stood straight and he put his hands in front of him. “I assure you. I have no ill intentions.” He reached into his briefcase and handed it to me. “Here’s my business card.” I took it and nodded.

As I made my way to the kitchen I swear I felt daggers shooting through me. Must be Armin. 

“Hey mom! Here’s the order. I’m going to go back to studying. Call me when you need help again.” I sticked the note at the counter and walked out. Armin glanced at me and I gloated. I put my arm over his shoulder and whispered. “I think he fancys you.” I joked and handed him the business card. “I gave him your number.” Armin stood up and spoke a bit too loud. “You what ?!” I pulled him down as his face became red. “You heard me.” Mikasa shook her head and gathered her books. “Look if you’re not going to study I’m leaving.” She began to pack her bag. 

“Just know that I will kick your butts across the ocean if you fail.” I shivered. It’s not like it was impossible for her. “Yes ma’am!” I saluted as she left giggling. “You staying Armin?” He brushed my arm away. “Not after what you did. I can’t think.” I frowned but laughed. “Whatever.” He left too and waved a bye with an apologetic smile. “That poop.”

I opened my text books and took out my erasable pens. I jotted notes and made acronyms to remember information easier and quicker. After another hour of studying my notes I felt ready for the test. I close the textbook and packed my bag. I put my bag behind the front desk and took out a rag to wipe the empty tables.

As I finished cleaning the last table I remembered the tarts sitting in the back for me. I put the rag where it belong and washed my hands thoroughly with the floral soap my mom got. It was weird but had a pleasant scent. I wiped my hands and took the cooled tarts, placing them on a plate. Thankfully mom didn’t put the jam in yet. 

Looking through the fridge I found strawberry jam and custard. I took those out and some fruits. Lastly I walked over to the shelf and took out cupcake liners and honey. I don’t like hanging in the kitchen because it’s a little creepy so I took the items out to the front. I sat at the nearest table and began to work. I realized that I needed a small knife, tissues, and a spoon so I rushed back into the kitchen and came out again. I first placed both the tarts in the liners and then filled them with Jam. Some people like the fact that there were fruit bits in it so I cut a few strawberries and mixed it in. Then to smooth it out I put a thin layer of custard.

Knocking me out of my zone was the doorbell. My heart thumped a bit as I saw the man from before. I stood up and greeted him. “Hi! Sit wherever you like!” I gestured to the tables. He looked at my hands then at the table with the tarts. He sat there and motioned me over. “I’ll have tea. Your pick but wash your hands first.” I smiled and walked over to my mom. She began making the tea as I walked to a faucet to wash my hands. 

She finished making the tea and placed them on a platter. I took them and put the tea in front of him and then put the platter back. I sat across from him and began decorating the tarts again. This time I took out two strawberries and sliced them thinly, stopping at the bottom before the slices came apart. Then I placed them at the top of the tart and drizzled honey. I kept looking at it because it looked weird. 

Then I had an epiphany and ran back to the kitchen. I took a chocolate mint leaf and ran back out. I placed it at the side and it completed the look. “You must like decorating sweets.” The man before me commented and I blushed. “Sort of.” I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. “You know my name but I don’t know yours. What is your name?”

Levi POV  
I could never phantom coming back here so soon but I was drawn in. Turquoise eyes infiltrated my mind all day. Here I was skipping the comfort of silence over this kid. 

He asked for my name and I stared at him. I didn’t bother giving out my name to others since I deemed it unnecessary but his eyes and puckered lip distracted me. “Levi.” I turned away and took a sip of the tea. “Hmmm… you hold your cup funny too.” He giggled and it sent shivers down my spine. “Shut up.” In between sips I caught glances at him as he decorated the second tart.   
I wanted him, to ravish, and embrace. Something my cold heart hadn’t felt or wanted to do for someone else before. 

Author’s note-  
Thank you for reading! Also thank you for the kudos! Please review! It makes my day and lets me know how I’m doing. Also I’m planning to make the relationship start off slow but maybe not… I don’t know. Sometimes my hands write for me even if I have something is planned. Although I know I’m very excited to write this!

Also I know Levi and Eren’s meeting is pretty short but don’t worry there’s more longer moments of them to come!


	3. Is it a date?

Chapter 3- Is it a date?

Eren POV  
It was another boring day at the cafe but a week since I last saw him. It was greedy of me to wish for him to come every day but there’s tingly feeling I feel when I think about him. It confuses me and I just want to see him. It was ok though, I got his name when we sat at the table together. I even offered the second tart I made to him and he took it. He said it was good and - Oh fuck. I sound like a boy going through puberty.

I shook my head sideways and let out a sigh. The cafe was pretty empty today considering a lot of people usually come for the drinks and the desserts. I pulled a chair next to the counter and took a seat. There wasn’t much to do and I already finished my homework and upcoming projects. My college professors often have an impression of me being a delinquent or slacker at first.

I guess my rebellious attitude and messy hair makes it look that way. Although the look on their faces when they’re suspicions are wrong is satisfying. Once I got a perfect score on a test and the professor flip his balls. He thought I cheated and made me retake the test again right after class. I redid the whole thing in half an hour and got it all right. He was pissed off but didn’t say anything after that. He just picked on me when I got questions wrong in class.

To kill my boredom I pulled out my ipad and picked out the game called Titans! It was pretty interesting. The objective was to kill as many of these giant creatures in a minute. It sounds simple but these creatures were quick and stood at different sizes. Sometime they threw giants that had a special ability which made it nearly impossible to win.

So far I killed a twenty giants in a minute. The highest amount to be killed was thirty five. I was so close to beating it. As I was about to start a new game, the doorbell rang. “Hello welcome to Jaeger's cafe! Please take a seat anywhere!” I smiled at the pair.

They were two girls. One of them was pretty cute too. A sad thing though because I didn’t roll that way. “Let’s sit here Ymir!” I glanced at the two and notice that the girl named Ymir had her arm around the other’s shoulder. Maybe they go the other way too? “Sure my sweet Krista.” The girl kissed her cheek and my suspicions were right.

Ymir glanced back at me and cheekily smile. “You’re not against that stuff right? ‘Cause if ya are were leaving.” I smirked. “Nope not at all. I’m one of you. Gay as hell and proud of it.” The smaller laughed. “Not everyone is out to get us!” I brought the menu to them as they sat across from each other. “Take your time looking through the menu and let me know what you’d like, I’m Eren.”

I left them alone and went back to playing that game. This time they gave me a huge giant that had this incredible super power. To top it off they had smaller ones running at me. Soon a hand took the ipad from me and I glared at whoever took it. They wanted to fight me.

I saw the blondie from his before. “Pretty engrossed in your game there.” Uh- oh, It was a customer. “Sorry about that! Welcome to Jaeger’s cafe! Please sit anywhere.” I was frantically running around because I didn’t want my mom scolding me. Every person who comes here should get good customer service regardless of who they are. 

I pulled up a menu and took it to him. “Take your time deciding what you’d want and call me over, I’m-” He stopped me abruptly. “Eren, right?” I laughed and nodded. He smiled and I look at my ipad that he still held. “Can I try it?” I crossed my arms and thought about. Just to not seem easy going. “Sure. Just don’t run off with it. I’m pretty fast at running anyway.” I laughed and left him alone.

Totally gotta tell Armin. “Yo over here Eren!” Ymir called me and I walked over. I pulled out a notepad and a pen. “Ok, go ahead.” Ymir pointed to Krista and I gave her a smile. “I’ll have a veggie soup and a blueberry cheesecake.” I looked to the other girl and smiled. “Give me a meat sandwich.” I jotted that down and lowered my notepad slightly, flipping the menu over to go over the types of meat sandwhich. “What kind of meat would you like?” I read off the menu. “You can combine or just have one choice.” 

The girl, Ymir, thought about it. “Do you lower the price or is it the same if I pick one or more?” I shook my head. “The price stays the same but don’t worry if you pick one we just pack more meat.” Ymir laughed and light hit the table. “I’m liking this place a lot!” Her girlfriend, I suppose, giggled and I smiled. “Give me bacon!” I nodded. “Also we’ll just drink water.”

I nodded again and looked at Krista. “Do you want the blueberry cheesecake now or after you finish eating?” I asked her as she glanced at my pen. “After please.” I smiled. “Ok!” I took the menu and placed my notepad and pen in my pocket as I walked away. “Over here Eren!” blondie waved over. “Ok What can I get you?” He ordered the same from before and I gave him a puzzled look. “Would you like to try anything else.” He shook his head. “Ok blon- sir.” I smiled and took his menu. “Erwin.” I turned around. “It’s Erwin.” I smiled and walked away.

Mom walked out from upstairs just at the right time. Our home was upstairs and she was getting some cute decorations from the storage room. “Hey mom! We have new orders.” I put the orders on the table and took the box she held. “Ok! Thanks Eren. Put the box over there and keep up the good work.” She pointed to the corner of the kitchen and I walked over. “You too mom.”

Customers piled in one by one and finally Jean came in for his shift. I looked him over and glared. “You took long enough! Hurry and get orders from the kitchen.” He frowned but went anyway. 

It was rush hour and I was starting to feel exhausted. After I took the cheesecake to one of the early tables, I sat at the counter. I rubbed my back and took a deep breath. “I’m ready to pay.” I looked up and saw Erwin. “Here’s your ipad. Thank you for allowing me to use it.” I smiled and rang him up. “Your welcome. Come again.” He put a tip in the tip jar and I was happy. “Thanks!” I called as he left.

I turned the ipad on and pulled up the game. I saw that he got a high score. My jaw dropped as I looked at the number. Not only did he beat mine but he also beat the highest score! He got fifty! I was amazed. “Hey Eren. Close your mouth unless you want flies in there.” I looked at Jean and gave him the ipad. He played the game too. “WHAT?!” I looked far off into the distant and nodded. “E-eren what the hell is he?” 

Next the two girls walked up and I rang them up. “Thank you for coming! Please come again!” I noticed that the smaller girl was looking at the pen in my pocket. “Will do!” The taller girl of the two commented. I smiled and realized why. “Would you like this pen?” I pulled it from my pocket and offered it to her. 

My mom loves cute things so almost everything in the cafe and at home where cute. Stationary was no exception. “Oh no I really can’t.” I smiled and took her hand, placing it there. “I would rather you take it. Besides we have more, somewhere.” I glanced around and scratched my head. Jean leaned over and nodded. “If you feel that bad you could give me your number.”

I frowned. At once the taller girl and I hit Jean on the head. “Stay away from my girl!” She snarled. “Yeah you have Marco.” I pushed him away. “Don’t worry he’s gay as well. Just a little confused sometimes.” The girl held onto Krista even harder though. “Ymir~ Let me go.” The smaller pouted but the taller released her anyway. “Ok but I have my eyes on you.”

Krista reached over and gave me a short brief hug. “Thank you. We sure will be coming again soon.” I laughed as she pulled away and left. 

Soon it was closing and time for sweet dreams. Hopefully. Since he clouded my mind as I got in bed. I didn’t want to wake up from a wet dream. I was pretty sure I was old enough to not have those.

-Next Day-  
Today we were going to visit one of those huge law firms. If I remembered correctly it was the law firm I wanted to work for, Freedom Corporation’s law firm. I was excited and couldn’t wait. 

We were all told to meet outside the law firm's building instead of coming to class. Our teacher didn’t want to rent a bus or have to deal with planning transportation since we were all old enough to take care of ourselves. Most of us were already outside and were just waiting for our professor. “Guys he’s finally here.” Someone commented and we all looked. 

We gathered in a small crowd and our professor brief us a bit. “Okay guys! Be respectful and mindful to the workers. Remember, not every student gets the privilege to take a look around a law firm for a field trip. Especially not a big well known one such as Freedom Corporation.” He looked at all of us and took a deep breath. “Please don’t mess up. The owner of this corporation is my long time friend, Erwin Smith, I’d like to keep it that way.”

That name sounded familiar. Hmmm that’s the same name as blondie. I’d laugh and give him a high five it they were the same person. Oh man. That would be in the long run since I’m pretty sure blondie from yesterday was a gamer. 

Today we were suppose to take notes to write a paper on. So many of us carried clipboards and a pen. It’s not like we could BS it because he will be checking us for our notes and taking attendance on who’s here too. As my professor handed out clipboards to people who didn’t have one I saw a man walk out the glass doors of the building. 

I didn’t take mind to it so I looked away and made sure I had led in my pencil. As I double check our professor called us out. “Okay everyone! This is Erwin smith and a few of his many talented lawyers and attorneys.” I looked up and saw a women with dark brown hair and glasses who waved enthusiastically. 

“Hello everyone I’m Hanji!” Everyone smiled but kept quiet as they introduce themselves. Next to her were two very familiar men. Oh fuck me. “I’m Levi.” He looked away and stood in a very cool manner. His suit fitted him well and gave him an even bigger sex appeal. I blushed and look towards blondie who seem to have found me. “I’ am Erwin Smith, the founder of Freedom Corporation. Thank you for coming to visit.”

He looked over at me and waved. I blushed even more when Levi glanced over. I waved at them and looked away. My face was hot and I wanted to hide. If only Mikasa and Armin had the same class period as me then I’d have someone to hide behind. 

They led our class on the tour as we jotted notes and glanced at the many things in the building.  
Erwin took us into a smaller room littered with more people dressed in business attire. Majority of them gave off a stern look and scary aura. I gulped imagining how it would be if I worked here. I blinked and shook off any scary thoughts. “Here is our breakroom. I know it may seem unimportant but having a place where our employees can rest and relax is something we consider greatly.” He looked at me and smirked.

Oh fuck no, he better not. I shook my head ‘no’ but he continued to smile evilly. Damn him. “Eren, what do you think about the break room.” Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me, I want to run in the other directions or melt into a puddle of ‘invisible.’ Ok don’t stutter Eren. “I think that it’s great and wonderful that you take your employees comfort into consideration.” I smiled. Whew thankfully no stuttering. 

Our professor and the whole class looked at me. Great, I don’t like being the center of attention but then again that’s what it’s going to be in court. I sucked it up and tried to even out my breathing. “Wow I didn’t know you knew Erwin, Eren.” My teacher commented from afar and I nodded. Erwin smiled and continued the tour. But now I definitely caught Levi’s attention. I would sneak glances and he would just stare back. 

It scared me since I could never read his expression. Although it could be because I was so gay for him and he didn’t even know. I couldn’t get my hopes up because with his appearance he probably has a girlfriend or a wife. Heck he could have anyone he wanted. 

Soon we were taking a tour of the office and my mood was pretty heavy. It hurt to think he was straight but it’s not like I could force anyone to be gay. “Here we have small offices that house our paralegals. Every floor above from here will contain another set of different lawyers.” I took note of that and wondered what Levi and Erwin did. 

After we pass a few more floors we were taken to the highest floor. “On this floor is my office and were I hold board meetings.” Everyone awed as they had a nice view of the neighborhood from the glass windows. The whole class rushed towards the window and some girls even took selfies. I stayed behind and just glanced from afar. 

I looked to the side of me when someone cleared their throat. Blondie. “I didn’t think you were going to school.” I frowned. “Just because I work at my mom’s cafe and look like this doesn’t mean I’m not smart.” He chuckled. “Woah, I’m not insulting you.” I crossed my arms and looked away. “If it makes you that mad how about I make it up to you.” I was listening but didn’t bother turning to look at him. “You can come over whenever you’d like and I’ll take you out to eat.” I laughed.

As I uncrossed my arms I looked over at him. “Is that a date?” He chuckled. “Oh no, just have the hots for your blonde friend. I’m hoping you bring him with you.” I can’t believe what’s coming out of him. “You just use slang and.. I can’t even.” He pat my back as I felt daggers going through them. 

I rolled my shoulders and watched as he walked away. “Can I have your attention?!” He shouted over the commotion. “There will be a free lunch service in the cafeteria downstairs if any of you have sometime.” More than half of the class cheered for free food and a small handful frowned. They might have a class next and need to get back.

“If any of you have a class next, there is carry out boxes. Please let these people ahead of the line so they may get to class on time.” This time everyone cheered. Blondie is nice.

Once we hit ground floor Erwin led the group to the cafeteria while I headed for the door. I didn’t want to eat by myself or be where Levi is at the moment. I felt shy and wanted to run away. I placed my clipboard in my bag. My pencil fell when I tried to put it away. As I was about to bend down to pick it up, someone else picked it.

Immediately I tensed up when I saw who picked it up. Just kill me. “Here.” I blushed as our skins touched. “Thank you.” I quickly dropped it into my bag and made a run for it. But he had other plans. “Where are you going?” He asked as I refuse to look at him. “Ummm I’m just not hungry so I’ll just-” He wasn’t interested in what I had to say. “Are you avoiding me?” I gulped as my heart sped. “What? No.” He tsked and pulled my arm.

“Come, I’ll treat you for lunch.” I wanted to decline him but he was already dragging me and walking to the garage of the building. We walked over to a white lexus. He unlocked it and shoved me in. He walked to the other side and started the engine. I was amazed by the car and was scared to mess up anything or break stuff. “Seatbelt.” I nodded and pulled over the belt.

He put the car in gear and we were on the road. “You’re quiet now that we’re alone.” I tried to calm my pulsing heart but it was not cooperating. “Is it because I’m a lawyer and not some typical guy?” I shook my head. “It’s not that, it’s just...um...well.” He cut me off. “Speak coherently.” I took a deep breath. “I just feel a bit intimidated.” 

He nodded and glance over. “Be yourself. It weird when you act this way.” It was silent for a moment but he broked it. “Allergic to anything?” I shook my head. “I hope you aren’t a picky eater either.” I smiled. “Nope. I’ll eat almost anything.” I giggled. “That’s how I like you.” My heart almost stopped for a bit and I swear I almost had a heart attack. I blushed and glanced out the window. “Thank you for taking me out to eat.” 

Levi POV  
The boy was very quiet on our way to the restaurant I had picked. I don’t know what prompt me to take him out or even approach him. It made my blood boil when he chatted with Erwin and laughed. I hated it even more when Erwin touched him. It’s not like me to act this way. 

I pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. “Leave your bag in here.” He complied and we walked in. “Good afternoon sir! How big is your party?” The girl looked me up and down as she gave the brat a look of distaste. I knew bringing him to a high end restaurant was silly since he dressed as a college student. “Two.” She smiled and led us to a seat in the middle.

This must be her first day of work. Every worker here knew who I was and where my designated seat was. “Oh no!” A male worker came over, someone who I recognized as an older worker here. He whispered into her ear as she blushed. “I’m so sorry Mr. Ackerman.” She apologized and the other worker did as well. I nodded and she leads us to our seat. 

I prefer to sit in the far back, away from the noise and other people. She placed the menus in front of us as we sat. “My name is Sarah and I’ll be your waitress today.” She walked away and I glanced over at the brat. “Order whatever you want.” He nodded and glanced over the menu.

As he looked it over I studied him. I’ve been here over a dozen times and have already memorized the menu. I knew what I wanted. His eyebrow creased at the middle and he frowned a bit. I looked at what he was staring at and noticed that the menu he was given was a child’s menu. 

This was disrespectful and angered me. I raised a hand lazily and called over the girl. She placed two glasses of water on the table.“Yes sir.” She took out her notepad and pen as I waited. Eren looked agitated at the menu. I tapped the table across and he looked up. “I’d like to have a new server.” Her smile transform itself into a hideous frown as she began to question me. “Why? You don’t need a new server. I’m not busy.” I was annoyed by her yapping. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself.”

Soon we were calling the attentions of other patrons. “You know what, you’re just a dick head.” She looked at Eren and her frown deepened. “Your a piece of shit.” What upset me even more was that she took the glass of water and threw it on him. She then raised her hand at him. I took her hand and held it away from his face. 

The male waiter from before rushed over with the manager. “What is going on sir?” The manager asked with worry. “This server was being disrespectful and -” She swatted her hand away and defended herself. “I was not!” She was being childish. “She gave him a child’s menu. I’m knowledgeable that he is not a child.” The manager quickly apologizes and replaces the menu. “I’m very sorry for your experience here. Especially since you’ve frequent very often. We will hold the cost of your order for today.” He apologizes to everyone and sends the employee home. The brat glances over at me and looks down. “Levi I’m sorry.” 

I crossed my legs and pushed the menu towards him. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault that some people are incompetent.” He gave a nervous shrug and our orders were taken. 

I glanced over at the table and saw him nervously shift around. Was I making him uncomfortable? “You can act like always. I don’t really care.” He stopped his fidgeting and look at me. “Uh, yeah, sorry about it. It’s just this stuff is not an everyday thing for me.” He laughs and I leaned back into the chair. “So tell me about yourself?” 

He nods and leans forward. “Hmmm. I’m in my second year of college. I study the law and aspire to be a lawyer. What about you?” He smiles and I was thrown off guard. His eyes twinkled and his lips were slightly pushed out. I felt the urge to taste him. “What do you want to know?” 

The waiter came by and silently placed our food on the table. “Oh! How old are you?” I chuckled and his eyebrows knitted. “Of all things this is what you’re going to ask.” I took a bite of my meal and swallowed. “Twenty eight.” He counted his fingers and replied. “Your eight years my senior, I’m twenty. How did you become a lawyer so early?” He asked with stars and his eyes. 

I smirked. “I’ll tell you but on one condition.” Without a second to skip he immediately complied. “Sure.” I shook my head. “Ok but I’m not held accountable.” He chokes mid bite and looks at me. “Wait. What?” I laughed. “I was and still am smart. Study hard and you’ll get there.” He pouted. “That’s not much of an answer.” He stuck his tongue out. 

“You didn’t ask to elaborate.” He went back to eating and muttered. “Smartass.” I laughed and he smiled. Soon we were done with our meal and out the door.

“I’ll take you back to your college.” I pushed him into the car and got in. “No butts.” As I started the engine I took a look at him. He looked pretty cute for a college student. Caramel skin, dark brown hair that complimented his skin, his eyes that stood out like a rare jewel in the sea, and last but not least his personality.

It was brighter in contrast to mine. It could also be why I was drawn to him. I looked away and started our drive to his college. “Hey Levi.” I hummed. “How do you know where to go?” I took my freehand and ran it through his hair. “Don’t worry how I know. I’m smart remember.” I chuckled. I waited for a reply but he remained silent. I glanced over and saw a small pout and tinted checks. Cute. I removed my hand and laid it on his lap. For someone his age he doesn’t mind being touch carelessly. I should teach him to be careful of others.

As we pulled up to the college he starts to gather his things. He pushes open the car door and before I let him go, I pulled him back in. “Wait.” He gave me a puzzled look and I smirked. I reach for the back of his head and press my lips against it.

His lips were sweet, just I thought. I pulled away and smiled. “U-uh. T-thank you for the ride.” He jumped out and I watched as he sped away. 

He really is captivating. 

Author’s Note-  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great day or night and please continue to support me! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments!Also I added a few things to the summary and I’m much more satisfied with it now. Take a look if you have some time! Please leave more kudos and comments!


	4. Tiramisu cake

Chapter 4- Tiramisu cake  
Eren POV  
-Next Day-  
I could hardly think. Class was already hard to begin with since I felt tired from staying up too late. My head was filled with the repeating memory of t-the k-kiss we shared… I shook my head back in forth trying to get back to reality. As I wrote the essay that our professor gave us time to do; I find myself touching my lips. I tried to think of anything else but nothing helped.

Seconds passed... Minutes passed… Soon a whole hour pass and class has ended. An entire class period has passed and for the first time in awhile I have more homework than the norm and wasted time. I hurriedly packed my items, mom expected me to be back home soon. Something about needing my help. A hand reach out to me and grasp my arms in the sea of students leaving. “Eren, wait a second will you?” I stop in the middle of the room as students brushed passed me. It was my professor. “Mr. Nile?” It was weird calling him that at first since we didn’t call him by his last name. He preferred his first.

He waited until the last student left. “Sorry for making you wait. Mind if I ask you a personal question?” I shook my head. “Go for it.” He chuckled. “How do you know Erwin?” I was so not expecting that. I paused thinking for a bit. “At my mom’s cafe. He started coming there recently.” He seem to be thinking for a bit but nodded. “Mind if I show up too?” I smiled. “Nope, the more the merrier.” He laughed and hit my back. I rubbed it a bit, his punches weren’t soft.

I handed him the address of the cafe, my mom had business cards, and left. I wonder if he’s coming tonight. Levi, I blushed at the thought of it. No way, I wouldn’t be able to face him right.

Levi POV  
I had fun with the kid yesterday. It was fun watching him squirm under my gaze. “Sir.” It was Petra, most likely along with a new client. “Come in.” The door open a second later. A man about five foot eight along with another man much taller than him walked through the door. They were both dressed in a suit and the latter carried a briefcase. The briefcase gave an ominous feeling. “Petra you may leave.” She closed the door softly as the client sat themselves in the front of my desk.

I stared at them and waited for one of them to speak up. “Not ‘er for law stuff. I’ve got a job for ya.” He scratched his scruff and placed a fist at my desk. My eye twitched to hit him and clean my desk. “I’d appreciate it if you remove your hand from my desk.” I happen to have offend him with my comment and he stood up. “Waddya gotta say about that!” He raised his voice and his partner calmed him down.

He pulled him into his seat. “Boss we need his help.” His voice was laced with an accent but was understandable. The ‘boss’ clicked his tongue all the while annoying me. He reached into his briefcase and my assumptions were right. In the case was a photo along with a gun. He slammed the photo onto the desk and pointed the gun at it. “Kill em for me. He betrayed me.” 

I reached into my desk for disposable gloves and my gun. I slipped on the gloves and left my gun to the side. “How much ya want?” I took a look at the photo. The man was young. Maybe the same age as the kid. “On a normal basis I ask my clients the backdrop of the victim and require a nonrefundable down payment.” I studied the man. He clenched his fist but spoke.

“I picked ‘em up when he was a wee kid. Raised ‘im. Gave ‘im a home and a job. All he ever has to do was stay loyal to me. Instead he became a rat. I don’t like ‘em.” I nodded. “Wire twentyfive hundred thousand to this account by tomorrow. Then another when the jobs done.” The man stuffed the note into his pocket. He glared at me and I returned the favor.

He packed his gun back into the briefcase and glanced at the man next to him. They exchanged a nod then stood up. They walked over to the door but before the man turned the knob he kept his hand there. “He’s information’s in the back. My number too.” I crossed my legs as they shut the door close. 

I leaned back. This wasn’t the first time anyone's ask me to kill someone that young. I’ve done it, countless times. Without a second thought or a second to spare. It didn’t matter to me who it was but something about the kid being young just like the brat from the cafe just didn’t sit right with me. I’ll kill him in two days after the payment. “I must be getting soft…”

-Jaeger's cafe-  
Eren Pov  
I was a little scared to see him again. But nonetheless I hoped for it and wanted it. Heck I even invited Armin. He sat at a table studying while I help my mom with the tables. Her employee caught a cold. The doorbell rang and soon I was bombed with customers. 

The evening continued on fairly well. “Hey!” I took a look at my surroundings and saw some students around Armin. I walked closer to get a better look at the situation. “Buy me some cigarettes and booze down the street will ya?” Armin was trembling. The students were dressed a little inappropriate for their age. “Excuse me but I will have to ask you to please leave.”

The way they acted screamed trouble. They were three of them but none of them were taller than me. “What are ya gonna do about it, huh? Ya think ya call the shots, huh, mama boy.” They push my buttons but I wanted to practice my cool when I would be in court defending someone.  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words tumbled out. Instead a fist was flying my way. I covered myself with my arms and flinched away. I waited for the impacted but I felt nothing. “Bro!” I lowered my guard and took a look. The man named bro was about the same age as me and had dark brown hair. He had blues eyes that stood against his complexion. “Quit it Andy. Drugs and Alcohol won’t make you look cool.” The man lowered the fist that was targeted on me. He look at me and smiled embarrassingly. “Please excuse them. They don’t know much.”

One blink, two blinks, what the? “Uh, ok, but they have to leave.” The man’s stomach rumbled and Armin touched my arm. “Eren…” He gave me the pitiful look. Although he was scared as shit earlier, he must’ve felt bad towards the man. “Fine.” I pulled out four menus from the front and motioned for them. “Just don’t do that again or make any more trouble.” I scolded the three students younger than me. I look over to the man and placed the menus in front of him first then the students. “Take a look and call me over. I know we started at the wrong foot but welcome to Jaeger’s cafe!” I smiled at them all.

I wasn’t one to be patient and forgiving but something about them pulled on my heartstrings. They nodded. “Thank you sir we're sorry!” The students bowed their heads. “It’s fine. Now don’t bother your bro with stuff like this okay.” I chuckled and went over to Armin. 

I tapped his shoulder. “You ok?” He smiled. “Yeah. Thanks Eren, mind if I have tomato soup?” I punched his shoulder. “Sure!” I ran back and filled a bowl with soup and brought out a plate of lightly toasted bread. He might want something heavier too. I walked over to Armin and placed it in front of him. He smiled and I nodded. I glanced over at the table that I sat awhile ago and saw that the man had his hand raised, bickering me over.

I pulled the notepad and pen from my pocket and walked over. I took their orders and handed it to my mom in the kitchen. “Thank you Eren. You’re really a big help.” I hugged my mom and smiled. “No biggy!” I walked towards the front and helped out more customers. By then I was a bit exhausted and as the other worker for tonight served the last table on wait, I pass onto the seat across Armin and took a sip of the drink I took a while ago. “You look dead.” I hummed. “Hey, it’s past my curfew already. I have to leave soon.” I pulled his sleeve. “Really?” He gave me those eyes that meant he was serious but was sorry too.

Armin packed his bag and I walked him out the door. “Bye~” I slouched myself over him. “Eren! Let me go. I have to go or my grandpa will throw a tantrum for coming home very late.” I lifted myself up and crossed my arms. “Be safe going back then.” He shrugged and I went back in.

I began to clean up all of the mess from our table and from the other empty tables. The doorbell chimed but I didn’t move from my spot. “Eren, help me out please!” The other waiter called from across the cafe. I turned around and saw him. I blushed and quickly made my way over. “Hi! Welcome to Jaeger’s cafe!” I led him and his friends to a both. Instead of placing the menu Levi ordered for them. “Just tea, coffee, and a few sweets, you pick.” I smiled and walked away.

Levi POV  
I don’t know what prompt me to come here but I never planned to come with these two idiots. “Why, I didn’t know you frequent here as well.” Erwin chuckled and I kicked his leg. “Who knew a cute college boy worked here?! Not me!” I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. “I don’t want to know your opinions so shut up.” I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

These two stress me out more than any other day today. My plan for a perfect evening after a consultation is to have silence and a cup of tea brewed to perfection. A thing this cafe has around this time. “Here you go. I have a tea pot of mint black tea along with vanilla bean scones. I also have hazelnut coffee brewed and to go along with it, I have tiramisu cake.” I watched his hands as they placed the food nicely along the table. “Enjoy.” He smiled and walked away. 

Hanji reached out for a cake and took a bite. She rolled around in her seat before devouring all of her piece. “So good! Levi I want yours! Erwin I’m taking your piece!” She reached for Erwins and he hurriedly moved his away. “No. If it tastes that amazing I want to try it for myself.” She pouted and took mines greedily. “Well, I’m eating Levi’s piece then! At least he’s not stingy!” I shook my head and poured myself a cup of tea. The aroma was amazing.

It smelt bitter but with mint combined. I took a sip and enjoyed the taste on my lips. Immediately my body relax and I felt calm. I took a bite into a scones and savored the flavor. It wasn’t as sweet as I thought it would be but I like it just the way it was. 

I glanced around the restaurant. It was empty save for a two other tables. One of them sat a table full of young teenage boys. The other boy with brown hair look familiar. He glanced at me and we met gazes. I stared back and he cowered. Realization hit me and so has his. 

He began to get up, spouting excuses to the other young boys. I took a clip from my pocket and wait for him to pass by. As he pass our table, I took the clip and fastened it to his shirt. It was a GPS chip in disguise. I didn’t feel like moving about today. I just managed to see the boy this time. I want to know more about him and I didn’t want to let any second slip by. 

As Erwin and Hanji chattered among themselves I walked over to the counter where he sat. I pulled the seat next to him and watched as he read a textbook. “Studying law?” It was my first attempt at making a conversation with anyone. He looked up, showing in an expression of surprise and patted his heart. “Whew, you scared me.” I rolled my eyes. He blushed and looked at his book instead. “Yeah, I want to be a lawyer after finishing law school.” I nodded. “Didn’t take you as a bright kid. It really surprised me when I saw you the other day.” He bit his lip and blushed even more. “I’m smarter than I look!” He defended himself but his lip biting distracted me. 

I took a sip from the cup I bought earlier and whispered in his ear. “Sure, Eren.” He covered his face and I chuckled. “Really Levi?” He closed his law book and look at me. “What about you? I didn’t think I would have seen you there. I thought you would work somewhere else. Maybe at a hospital as a doctor?” I smirk. “Oh, so you were avoiding me.” He face palmed and crossed his arms. “I have done no such thing.” He replied with a straight face. I shook my head up and down. “Sure, tell me more.” He frowned but laughed. “Why are you making things hard?” He reached out for me and I watched his hand. 

He fiddles my collar and moves it a bit. “Your collar was untucked.” I looked away, heat spreading across my cheeks. “You didn’t have to.” He smiled smugly. “But seriously you're a lawyer too? You look so young!” I smiled. “What, want me to teach you a few things?” He nodded. “Yeah! Can I come and see you work on cases?” He excitedly bounced up and down his seat. “Mmmmmh, but I don’t do it for free.” His eyebrows knit. “You have to come by with tea.” He laughed and put his hand out. “Deal!” 

The cup in my hand was forgotten and left to the side as I took his hand. Instead of shaking it, I grasped it and pulled him closer until our faces were mere inches apart. “L-levi…” His breath tingled against my skin and smelled of honey. I stared into his deep green eyes as he gulped. I kissed his cheek and got up, leaving him dumbfounded. “Come by tomorrow. I’ll see you at the front doors.” 

I walked over to my seat and Hanji reached over. “I didn’t know you were close to him. Thinking about it he must be from the group of students that came the other day.” I poured myself more tea and nodded. “Do you like him Levi? In a romantic way?” I looked at him and stared. “What is it to you?” He chuckled. “Sorry I like his best friend. I thought we could help each other out.” I turned my head away. “Whatever.” Hanji began to blow her nose and as she look between us. “Gross.” She smiled. “Your both growing up so fast.” I kicked her from under the table. “I’m leaving.” Erwin shook his head and Hanji patted her eyes. 

Eren saw me coming closer and blushed. “You’re leaving?” I nodded. “Miss me already?” He giggled. “Maybe.” I pulled out my wallet and paid for the whole order. “I’ll see you tomorrow Eren.” I smirked and winked as I walked out to my car. Tomorrow will be exciting.

Author’s note-  
I am so sorry for the late update! I had summer homework that I procrastinated and it took me awhile. I’m sorry for the short chapter but I will try to make it longer next time! Thank you so much for reading and supporting me! Please leave a review, it makes my day!

Have a great day or night!


	5. Cherry lips & more

Chapter 5- Cherry lips & more  
Eren POV  
Thankfully today was a free day for me. I had no classes or any shifts to fill in for my mom. The outfit I went with today was semi- casual. Wearing the normal clothes I go to class in, PJs or sweats, wouldn’t be appropriate since I was seeing him today by myself. I wanted to impress him a little, maybe find out if he is attracted to men.

I waited outside the building a little past ten. I wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet sooner or later but I hope now was ok. He didn’t leave me with his number or anything. I debated going in and asking the front desk to contact him or something but I was to nervous and stupidly paced back and forth. 

An arm slung around me and my body tensed. “Please, don’t -” My mouth was stifled by a hand and immediately my mind went into overload. Instead I was led into the building away from anyone in particular and pulled into an empty elevator. Suddenly a burst of laughter cut through the thick silence and my fear. “Oh man, you have seen your face!” I turned around and saw Mr. Blondie laughing his lungs away. I pouted and teared a bit. That moment when he covered my mouth was truly life or death for me. 

Tears welled from the corner of my eyes and as he looked up the abrupt laughter halted, his hands finding their way on my face. He swiped away the tears that fell about. There was something I feared more than death. Leaving my parents behind was far frightening than death. I love them so much that I would never wish anything more than their happiness. Blondie pulled me into a room as soon as the elevators pulled up to a level. 

I was sat down on a comfy couch and given hot coco. “I’m sorry Eren.” He looked guilty and instead of sitting besides me he sat on a chair opposite of the couch. I hiccuped a little bit and took a sip. “No it’s fine. I was just a little surprised.” I smiled a bit.

I offered my arms to him, welcoming a hug. His frown disappeared and soon he pulled me into an embrace, patting my back in a soothing rhythm. After a few minutes have gone by he pulled away and sat next to me. “What are you doing here today?” I licked away the sticky residue from the coco and replied. “I’m here to see Levi.” Unconsciously my lips began to curve into a smile.

He laughed a bit and muttered something along the line of, “And I thought you were here for me…” I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?” He shook his head and smiled. “Would you like to stay here in my office for a bit? He doesn’t come until later.” I nodded and sipped the coco happily. “When will he come?” I asked patiently. “Later.” I wanted to know when but Erwin wouldn’t let up.  
It was awkward at first but Erwin allowed me to use his spare laptop to watch netflix. I browsed through and found a show I liked. “Do you have headsets?” I didn’t want to bother him. He shook his head. “I don’t have any but go ahead and play whatever you’d like to watch. I sometimes keep background noise in my office since I dislike pure silence.” I thanked him and pushed play on the latest season of the show.

Three episodes in he walked over and sat with me. “Criminal minds?” I paused it. “Yeah! I love mystery so this was something I fell in love with when I saw it on TV.” He ruffled my hair. “Aren’t you going to finish more of your work?” I said moving the laptop on my lap comfortably. “No, I finished sooner than I thought.” I moved the laptop so it was now in between the both of us. “So you came to watch with me?” He chuckled. “Sure.”

It was about two episodes in until we heard a knock at the door. I pushed the pause button and turned to look at the door as blondie opened it. “Are you done with the case I asked you about?” The voice was deep and simple. “Levi!” I rushed towards the door and cracked it wider. “You're here now!” He raised an eyebrow. “I was always here.” He looked into the office and saw the laptop on the couch. “What are you doing in here?” I smiled cheekily. “It’s a long story.” I scratched my neck. “But long story short, Erwin let me stay here since I couldn’t find you and since we thought you weren’t coming in till later.”

He glanced at Erwin and backed at me. “Come on let’s go to my office.” He pulled my arm and I followed him. “W-wait what about the papers you wanted?” He shook his head, not looking back at me. “I’ll get them later.” I turned around to look at Erwin and saw him looking down. He remained silent as he walked back into his office.

Levi dragged me into his office and sat me on chair across from his desk. “I know I didn’t leave you with a number or time but why didn’t you call or ask the front desk?” I blushed in embarrassment. “I- I was e-excited t-to meet y-you today.” Why couldn’t I stop stuttering in front of him. I was fine moments ago! He smirked and came close to my face. 

We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes gazing into mines. I could feel his hot breathe against my lips and smell the bergamot tea from him. My breathing became uneven and I closed my eyes. He’s going to kiss me! I felt his hand on my forehead as he spoke. “Having a fever?” I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes.

He moved back, a smile on his face. I wanted his lips on mines but I didn’t have the guts to reach out to him. “Next time ask the front desk for me.” I nodded but then blinked. “Can’t I have your number?” He chuckled. “Oh, moving fast now?” I blushed. “U-ummmmm…” Is he gay or just messing with me? “Give me your phone. Unlock it first.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and handed it over. “I don’t have a password. It takes to long to unlock my phone.” He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. “What if someone steals information?” I bit my lip. “I think it would be fine since I don’t keep anything important on there.” Instead of replying he began to tap away.

At one point he had me look to the corner of the office to count how many binders were there. It was a weird thing to be ask to do but I shrug my shoulders and did it anyway. I looked back and my phone was placed in front of me. 

There was a slight pause and I remembered something. “Levi! I forgot your tea!” He chuckled. “Buy me some then.” I got up but his hand halted me in place. “Not now, maybe sometime soon.” I sat myself back down and blushed. “Are you going to finish any other files or cases?” He leaned in his chair stared at me. I was completely entrance with his beauty.

“Tell me Eren, are you really here for that very reason or…” He looked at me dead in the eye. I gulped and my palms began to sweat, almost clammy. “Did you come looking for something else.” My heart race and blood rushed to my ears. “I’d really like to know, Eren.” He slurred my name and it turned my on. “I-if I was?” He stood up from his seat and inched closer to me.

He stood in front of me and lifted me from my seat. I yelped. He took us to a leather couch across from his desk. I was pushed down on it as he straddled me. “Scared now?” He chuckled. “No…” My throat dried as he began to grind on my length. 

My mind became cloudy as he began to grind faster. “L-levi…” I clenched my hands as he came close. “I- I can’t hold it…” He smirked and stopped. “Levi!” I whined and begged for him to continue. “Patience is a virtue, Eren.” He got off and pulled me up. My hard on was obvious. “Is that what you really want? A one time thing?” I frowned and pulled him closer to me. “No. I don’t want it to be a one time thing or a fling of some sort. I want something that’s deeper. Something to nourish and grow.” I held him to me, his back against my chest.

 

He turned around and smiled. “Date me?” It took me all the courage to muster that out but I needed to get it across. He replied with an action. His lips were soft against mines but fighting for dominance. He bit the bottom of my lip and kissed the corner. “You're my lover now. Tied down to me and nobody else.” He held a serious emotion in his eyes as he said those words. It sent shivers down my spine. “Of course. You’re my lover as well.” 

It was blissful. I couldn’t believe that I got him to be mine.

Author’s note-  
Sorry for the short chapter but I didn’t want to rush things. Thank you so much for reading! Also thank you very much for the kudos! I really love receiving them! It’s really nice to have readers, feel free to recommend to anyone who likes yaoi and/or ships Eren and Levi! I’d also like to know your feelings about the chapter, please leave a review/comment or constructive criticism. I’m always trying to improve my writing.

Have good day or night! Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6- Tears & Comfort

Chapter 6 - Tears & comfort  
Levi POV

The brat was a new thing for me. Our meeting was nothing short of fate. There was a new feeling between us whenever we met and he would always be flustered. Whenever he had the time he would stop by the office and when I was done with work I’d visit him at the cafe. Two weeks had gone fast. Within that week I had no time to complete my side job. Today was the day to finish it. 

The tracking device led to an apartment near town. I was lucky it hadn’t fell off of him. To double check that the target was there, I looked through his files and came across that the apartment was indeed his own. I glanced at my watch, half an hour until midnight. He lived near nightclubs and the music reached here. Drunkards and party goers pranced about as I waited by the corner.

The light to his apartment shut off and I hurried in with one of the tenants entering. “You live here?” I kept my hands in my pocket, ready to pull the gun. I deepened my voice then spoke.“Yeah, I have a friend who lives here. He wanted a buddy to drink with.” The man scowled. Unsatisfied with my answer he asked another question. “Which apartment?” With my free hand I quickly brought up the target’s address. “Floor 4, room 12.” Sighing, he placed the key into the slot to bring the elevator down. “Ok, although couldn’t your buddy just come down and get ya?” I smiled crookedly. I was tired of his questions. “I could’ve but you so happen to come the same as me. I want him to save the trouble of coming down here.” The man frowned and stared as the elevator came down. 

A second later the doors opened. He stepped in and followed. He press his floor and then mines. To keep my guise I decided to be polite and thank him. I kept my shades on as he intently stared at me. My coat hid my frame and my shoes gave me a few more inches. The doors open to my designated floor and I stepped out. There was a corner down the hall and I hid there. I waited to see if he followed but after some time, I made my move. I pulled my equipment to break the lock and quickly undid it. I shut the door behind me and searched for his room. 

It was easy considering there was a shine of light underneath the closed door. Pulling the gone out I checked the silencer. At the count of three I broke the door open. The man from the cafe was startled and I took advantage of that moment. I pushed him up against the wall and covered his mouth. As I raised the gun to the side of his head he struggled to speak and breal out of my grasp. Curiosity took over me and uncovered his mouth. “Don’t, please. I’ve changed. I want to start new.” I pressed the gun further into his skin. “Why?” He started to sweat furiously. “I tired of living this way. I’m tired selling drugs and constantly looking left and right for cops.” 

He began to cry and I grimaced. “Please. I’ll pay you as much as they are and even put a little bit more! I need to change for myself and live for the better!” His young adult features reminded me of the brat and it pulled somewhere in me. 

I contemplated killing him now or letting the kid go. I went with the latter. “Pack up and leave tomorrow. You’ll have a new identity. I’ll wire it to your phone number. Don’t leave a trace of yourself here. Cut off ties and don’t tell anyone where you're going.” I released my hold on him and he slid down while nodding. “Thank you.”

I left the apartment complex quickly and droved in my audi. It wasn’t suppose to finish this way. What happened to kill and leave? The brat is smothering me in kindness. I finished the new identity card for the kid and emailed it to him. I left my office and drove home. 

As soon as I walked through my front doors I hid the gun in the back of cabinet and pulled off my coat. I pulled away my tie and unbutton the first two buttons of my dress shirt.

Pulling up whiskey from my liquor shelf. I sat down on one of the chairs in my balcony and let the cool air blow on my face. I drank the liquid and felt the burning sensation as it traveled down my throat. Slowly my body loosened itself and memories flooded me. 

Kenny skillfully played with the knife in his hands. “This,” he said, holding the knife towards the light. “Will protect you. Now go on and show me how you earn your share.” I took it from his hand and picked my target. There were only a few who walked down this street. I understood why so little came here. No one wanted to get mug or killed. It was the impoverished side of town. Spotting out a man in a nice suit I quickly walked behind him. Guys like him didn’t know the dangers of this side. He was foolish and ignorant. 

Bringing up the knife I plunged his side and twisted it. He screamed and fell down in pain. “Y-you!” I pulled out his wallet and took whatever cash he had in it. Kenny frown when I returned. “Why didn’t you kill him?” He angrily pushed me aside and yanked the knife from my hands. He stride over to the bleeding man and brought the knife down. Over and over he repeatedly stabbed him. Constantly striking his upper torso even when the man was already dead. He laughed crazily and looked at me. The corners of his lips pulled up higher as he smiled. He was truly twisted.

I pulled out more liquor and drank about two more bottles until I could no longer identify if I was awake or dreaming. 

I leaned in my chair as I stared out into the distance. I craved the touch of someone’s comfort and present. I softly sobbed as I thought of soft brown locks and seablue eyes. The warmth of his body and the sensation of his skin against mines. Plump soft lips pressed against my own. Eren. All of that belongs to him. 

Soon my hands were on my phone and held against my ear. A groggy voice answered from the phone and I knew who it was despite the roughness of it. Soft and high pitched. “Hello?” I choked on a sob and my throat clench as I attempted to call out to him. Sheets rustled from the other line. “Levi? Hello? Are you alright?” His voice was laced with hints of distress. He must be worried. “Eren…” I hiccuped. “Yes, Levi? Where are you?” I sobbed into the phone. “Home. Will you come if I gave you the address?” I wanted to hold him.

I took another swig of a new bottle. “I’ll go to you, don’t go anywhere and text me the address.” I hanged up and messaged him my address. An hour later, hard thuds hit the door. “Levi! I’m here now. Open up please!” Standing up was difficult. The world swayed as I stood and walk but Eren was here. Eren wants to see me.

As soon as I opened the door he tackled me with a hug. “You had me worried... Don’t scare me like that.” I sobbed into his shoulder. “I love you so much Eren. Do you know that?” He squeezed me harder. “You reek of alcohol. Let’s go to your room and get you some shut eye.” He held onto me as we made it across my house into my room. I lied down and made space for him. Although he turned away and made way for the door.

I reached for his arm and pulled him into bed with me. “Where are you going?” He moved himself to face me. “I wanted to get you water.” I shook my head. “I don’t need that, I need you.” He blushed and kissed me. “I love you Levi.” He brought his hands on my head and began to brush my hair away from my face. It was soothing and helped me to get some shut eye.

-Next Morning-

Eren POV

The sun's rays peeked into the room causing me wake up. I shield my eyes from the light and shift out of bed quietly. Levi was fast asleep and away from the sun's rays. To keep him from waking up I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains out. I glanced over the bedside at the alarm clock. It was an hour until shop opened. Mom would probably be awake right now. 

I walked out of the room with my phone and looked around for the kitchen. I’ll make him something to eat. Before I brought ingredients to work with I called my mom. Ring… Ring….Ring…. “Hello? Eren, Where are you?!” My mom worriedly scolded me through the phone. “Hey mom. Sorry! Levi needed some help and I didn’t have time to let you know I was leaving. Don’t worry I’m fine and in one piece!” I bit my lip. Patiently waiting for my mom to respond.

A few seconds passed. “Ok, baby. It’s alright next time leave a note at least! Anyways what was so important that you had to leave in the night?” My palms started sweating a bit. She didn’t know I was dating him and I don’t want to tell her he got drunk. That’s so bad. She hasn’t even formally met him as my boyfriend. I blushed at the thought of that. “It’s complicated but don’t worry it’s nothing bad. Just some personal issues.” My mom hummed. “If you say so… alright I’ll let you go now. Say hello for me.” After saying bye to her I ended the call and took off my coat.

It was still on since we pretty much fell asleep in each other's arms. This was the first time I’ve ever came to Levi’s house and looking around, It was pretty big. The house was spotless and everywhere I look the color scheme was either white, gray, and black. There were specks of color but I liked the way it look. I began to make breakfast. There wasn’t much considering his fridge was empty save for eggs, a little bit of meat, drinks, fruits,butter, and bread. We need to grocery shopping after this.

Without much to work with I decided to make egg in a hole. As a kid growing up, whenever my dad had time to make breakfast for mom he would whip up some egg in a hole. He never was good in the kitchen so something as simple as this was easy for him. 

I buttered the pan and let it heat up.Taking the knife I carefully cut a circle in the middle of the bread. Carefully putting my hand over the pan I made sure it was hot enough. It definitely was ready. I placed the bread in it and cracked an egg into the hole of the bread. 

As I prepared breakfast I thought of last night's events. I’ve never seen Levi like that. At first the few days when we started dating was awkward. He still treated me the same and I felt like we were going nowhere. After that I constantly came to his office and somehow we grew closer from us conversing in his office every time I was there. But he always kept his cool.

Seeing him the way he was yesterday really scared me. It was as if he lost himself. The calm and collected Levi actually losing himself. He never craved my touch like that, in fact it was always me who wanted more. He’s human but it was a new side of him that I saw. 

Suddenly harsh thuds echoed through the halls and arms were wrapped around me. “Good morning Levi.” He kissed the corner of my lips. “I thought you left.” I turned the oven off and placed my hands over his. “As if I’ve leave after being invited to your house for the first time.” I turned around and kissed him. “As if I’ve leave without getting all of your affection.” He smiled. “Good morning love.” I giggled. “Jeez.” He untangled himself from me and grabbed plates from the rack. “I’ll set up the table.” I nodded and brought the pan over. I placed two pieced of the food on each of our plates. Then I put the pan back on the stove and took the fruits from the fridge. I adorned the plates with berries and set aside the fruit on the table.

He grabbed the milk and juice from the fridge and motioned for each one. “Juice!” I smiled. He had grape juice and it was my favorite. He poured me and himself a glass and then he sat down on the table with me. “Thank you for breakfast love.” I blushed. “What’s with the nickname? I mean I love it, it’s just-” I began to blabber and he touched my hand. “I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.” I covered my face. “Levi~” I felt embarrassed but loved.

We ate in silence, each to our own thoughts. I wanted to ask him about last night but decided not to. I want the peace to remain peaceful. After cleaning the dishes with him I looked at him and pushed him into the room. “Get changed. Were going somewhere.” He raised an eyebrow. I smiled. “ Oh, and bring your keys and wallet. I left mines at home.” He shrugged and started to undress before me. “H-hey!” I covered my eyes. “I thought you wanted to see me naked.” I peeked through my hands and saw him smirk. He only had his underwear on. I blushed. “It’s ok to be honest with me love. I face palmed. “I-i’ll w-wait by the door.” I walked to the door and sat down. Uh, why does he have to be so… so….uh so handsome! 

I slipped my shoes on and began to tie the shoelaces. Hot air was blown onto my ear making my face all red. “L-levi!” He kissed my lips and pulled away. He smiled and pulled me up. “Let’s go.” He slipped into his shoes and we walked out of his house. 

Looking at the house in broad daylight made it look bigger. I didn’t know lawyers made this much! “Where are we going love?” He kept one hand on the wheel and the other on my hand. “To the supermarket!” He glanced over at me. “Why?” I gave his hand a squeeze. “You need to eat and stay healthy.” I played with his fingers before settling on entwining our hands. “We can go somewhere else. I have enough to eat and I can stock up on another day.” I frowned. “No let’s go grocery shopping first then we can go somewhere else. I have a free day anyway.” He remained quiet and continued to drive. 

After a driving for awhile we made it the supermarket. We walked in and I made way for the produce. “Are you allergic to anything?” He followed behind me as I pushed the cart. “No.” I nodded and placed a wide variety of fruits and vegetables into the cart. Then I picked out some protein and drinks. Lastly I made way to my favorite aisle in the store. The Junk Food aisle or as my mom calls it Eren’s second home. I started to wander about and picked out a few things. “I’m not eating those.” I looked at Levi and saw him grimacing at the junk food. “That’s ok these are for me!” I smiled and he laughed. “So i’ll be seeing you in my house often.” I blushed and he smirked. “I have no problem with that.” He kisses my temple and I grip the cart. “Y-yeah.” He guided me to the cash registers and we, as in he, paid for all of the items.

It came out to a lot but he shrug his shoulders and pulled out his wallet. It was filled with hundred dollar bills and I just couldn’t believe it. As we hoped into the car we drove back to the house so the frozen foods wouldn’t spoil. 

Entering his home we put away the groceries together. It took us about half an hour. “Stay here.” I turned around after putting away the last thing. “Ok.” He left and went upstairs. I took a bottled water from the fridge and took small sips. I think he might want one too. Deciding on that I pulled out another one for him. “Eren, Close your eyes.” I scrunched my eyebrows and turned my body to face him. “No, don’t look at me.” I further scrunch my eyebrows but oblige. “Now hold your hand out.” I placed my hands in front of me, palms up. 

I heard the rustle of his feet and then a cool metal object landed in my hands. “Open your eyes.” His voice was near me and I opened my eyes. In my palms revealed a small key. “What’s this for?” I said holding it up to take in the object. “You said you’ll be coming here often. I’m not going to wait for you to come tell me to meet you. You should be in my house and not at the door.” he leaned against the table and smiled warmly at me. 

My heart jumped and I hugged him. “Oh, you’ll be seeing me. But it won’t be my fault if I end up coming here so often it would be as if I actually live here.” I pulled away from him and he smirked. “I don’t mind that either. Although you would need to clean up after yourself and not destroy the house.” I laughed. “As if!” He kissed my lips and melted into it. The evening was spent lounging around in bed as we watch TV. Definitely my type of evening.

Author’s note-  
Hey guys! I am so so sorry! I know it’s late and it’s not even that eventful or long but school has been taking over my life, kinda. I just need to have better time management. But! I am going to finish what I started and I’m really excited for this story. I want it to show my improvement in writing. Also I have way too many ideas for this story in my head!

Thank you all so much for being patient with me and for all the feedback and just reading it in general! Till next chapter! Have an amazing day or night! 

Ps. Sorry if it seems a little too fast pace! My mind was racing and my hands followed! But I like it and I hope you do too!


	7. Envy

Chapter 7- Envy  
Levi POV

The covet wrapped around me was warm and comfortable in comparison to cold harsh air within the room. The loud noise of my alarm clock. I reached over to shut it off but laid back down in the inviting warmth of cushions. It’s has begun to get cooler in the day and cold at night and early morning. Approximately five minutes later I began to get ready for work.

Eren left the night before despite my subtle of hints of wanting him to stay the night. Although that was impossible. He still had college and work tomorrow. It wasn’t as if he needed the money anyway, he’s just a good kid. Supporting his mom in whatever he can. I don’t mind him putting his parents before me. I should be thankful that they brought him in this world. His next best on the list ,however, should be me. I don’t think there’s anyone else he’d appreciate. 

For me he’d always be my number one at heart. There’s no one else I’ve truly careful for the last twenty- eight years of my life. 

As I took my phone and keys, I locked the entrance to my house and made my way to work.

Eren POV

Tired. I am so tired. There was no time to study for Shadis’s test so I had to cram the night before. My head hurt from the lack of caffeine or from the fact that I’ve had to shove almost half a textbook worth of notes in less than a night. I scratch my head in desperation and layed my head on the desk. “What’s got your panties in a notch?” An annoying voice teased from the side of me. “Go away.” I don’t have enough energy for games right now.

Instead the owner of the voice came to lick my ear. “Ew! What the hell Jean!” I hit the table in front of me and stared him down. “I’m tired so leave me the fuck alone.” I demanded through gritted teeth. I think I must’ve taken it a bit too far since people nearby looked at the commotion and Jean put his hands up in surrender. He looked like he was gonna piss himself.

I closed my eyes and leaned against my chair. “Jeez, sorry man.” He swing an arm around me. I didn’t reply. Instead I leaned into his arms. Surprisingly he didn’t move or push me. “Only because I feel sorry for you.” I huffed. “Yeah you should.” Soon the bell rung and Jean left for his seat next to Marco. My cheap ass pillow..... 

Shadis stormed in and slammed his papers on the table of a student in front of him. Poor guy. “Ok! Clear your desk of anything but a pencil and eraser. Test begins the moment I put it on your desk. No questions or talking!” I sat at near the top row so it was amazing that he got me my test in such a short time. Taps and shuffling of papers filled the room as we all began. If we even wrote half the answer wrong it would be take as an incorrect all together without half a credit. I needed to pass this class with an A or at least a B to keep my scholarship. 

An hour later and I was the first to finish twenty minutes before class was scheduled to end. I turned my paper in and Shadis motioned for me to wait. I stood there as he flipped through the test and stared long at every answer. He stood up then motioned for me to follow him. We walked to my desk and he began to search it. “Sir, is there something wrong?” I felt nervous about the situation but if he thought I was cheating then that isn’t the case. He looked at my sleeves and the pocket of my jeans. “Roll the sleeves of your sweater up and pull out your pockets.” I opened my mouth to defend myself but quickly discard the idea and did what he wanted me to do. 

Nothing. There is nothing written on my hands and arms. Nothing in my pockets. Yet he stared at me with suspicion. Then as a class next door, who ended the same time as us, made a commotion it signaled that class is over. Everyone who didn’t finish made a noise of agony. Once class ends it means times up and tests need to be turned in. Shadis walked away and I shrugged my shoulders lifting my bag up.

I had to go to the cafe today and help out. Just my luck that horseface is working today too during the same shifts as me. “Hey! Where are you going?” An arm slipped around my shoulder and began to walk faster. “Away from you.” Jean laughed and removed his arm. “We should go together. Besides I have stuff to ask you about.” I slowed my pace and glanced at him. “Yeah?” He breathed in deeply and we continued our way to the cafe. 

He nervously chuckled and grabbed my arm. “I need your help.” I pushed his hand aside. “With what?” He looked at me. “Promise you won’t tell?” He held out a picky. I connected mines with his. “Ok, so I want to ask Marco out.” I disconnect my pinky from him and laughed. “That’s what you have to say?” His cheeks grew a dark shade of pink. “Hey! I’m serious! I was thinking that maybe I could invite him to the cafe after my shift is over for today.” We were near the cafe and I stopped. “So what does this have to do with me?” He stood a little away from me. Then he swallowed and whispered in my ear. “Can you be our waiter and show him I’m a cool guy?” I laughed. “Sure, whatever.” I made my way to the doors and held the door for him. “Thanks.” He hugged my side and I half heartedly returned it.

My mom was at the counter counting money. “How was class today you two?” My mom looked over for a bit and smiled. Then she went back to counting. “It was ok except for when Shadis thought I was cheating.” My mom immediately looked up and shock was written all over her face. “So that’s why you pulled up your sleeves and looked like a sad puppy.” Jean laughed and gave me a playful hug and pat on the head. “Poor baby.” I made a move to bite him but he dodged it.

My mom put the money away and came over. “Oh honey, why did he think that?” I pushed Jean away and he walked towards the back to clock in. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because I got the answers right or because I turned the test in early.” My mom looked at me with a disapproving look. “If he ever does that again you let me know. I will come over there and give him a piece of my mind.” She made a fist with her hands. It was funny really. “No one can bully my baby!” I face palmed and walked away. “No thanks mom.” She began to ramble on about me not caring but I tuned her out and grabbed my apron as Jean came out.

I sat down and glanced around the cafe. Except for two couples and a group of girls, there wasn’t much people today. Jean walked over to the group when they motioned for a waiter. My mom went to the kitchen and I glanced over to the door as I heard the bell jingle. “Hello welcome to Jaeger's ca-” I was caught by surprise when I saw Levi there.

He wore a dark navy blue suit that fitted him well. His shoes shine in the afternoon sunlight and his eyes shined as he looked at me. I gulped and began to walk over. He pecked a kiss on my lips and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. “Bonjour amour.” His voice was husky I felt my cheeks grow warm. “What does that mean?” He chuckled. “Another time.” I pouted and he kisses my puffy cheeks. “What are you doing here? I thought you ended work late?” He leaned against the counter and pushed his hair back. Damn does he look sexy. “Do I need a reason to see you or do you not want to see me?” He looked sad but I shook my head. “No! I- I was just curious.” I looked down and then an arm came around my waist.

It wasn’t Levi’s arm. “Hello sir.” Jean smiled wickedly. I tried to push him off but he didn’t budge. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Is he bothering you?” Instead of answering him, Levi came around and rip him away from me, coming in between us. “Hey stop you two!” I yelled as softly as I could to not interrupt the people in here. Levi glared at Jean and he did the same. “Jean stop. H-he’s my b-boyfriend.” I blushed as my voice grew softer. I hid my face in Levi’s back. “W-what?!” I felt Levi turn around and pull me into his chest. “What is the commotion here?” My mom stepped in and I wanted to hide. I haven’t told her about Levi yet.

I breathed in and looked at my mom as Levi kept his arm around my waist. “Eren?” I looked at Jean then towards my mom. “So, um yeah. Meet my boyfriend, Levi.” My mom’s facial expression was not as I was expecting it and Jean contemplated. “Oh my, why haven’t you told me sooner!” She came over and extended a hand to Levi. “Hi, I’m Eren’s mom. It’s nice to meet you.” She gave him one of her infamous smile and he gave her one as well.  
They shook hands and I kind of awkwardly stood there. The cat is out of the bag now. Jean nodded and crossed his arms. “Mmhh, ok. I approve but if he bullies you, you let me know ok?” I laughed and Levi scrunched his eyebrows. “As if he would ever hurt him.” Levi glared at him but Jean didn’t get the memo. Levi kisses my lips and gives me a warm hug. “I have to leave now but I’ll see you soon.” I frowned. “But I thought you were done with work?” He shakes his head and pulls away from me. “Not yet but I came by to see you since I was around the area.” I give him one last kiss as he parts from me. “I love you.” He smiles back. “Je t’aime.” With that he leaves and I let out a sigh.

My mom walks over and pinches my cheeks. “You have some explaining to do.” She smiles while hurting me. “Ow! Stop! I’ll tell you later, sheesh.” My mom showed a disapproving look so I sighed and told her. “Well he visited here, the cafe, a couple of times. Then I saw him at his work office because of a class field trip and we just got close and now we’re dating.” I laughed nervously as my mom nodded her head.

She took my hand and hugged me. “Aw sweetie, it’s alright. He hasn’t forced you into anything right?” I blushed and waved my hands in front of me. “No! Just stop! Uh,” I face palm and walked away. She laughs and heads back into the kitchen. I could hear her call dad and tell him.

I spot Jean helping a new customer who has walked in and go over to help other customers. Time pace and rush hour was coming and going. It was late into the evening when Jean pulled me aside. “What?” He looked away. “So you’re dating him.” I nodded. “What’s it to you?” He laughed darkly. “Man I’m slow.” Huh? “You ok?” He shook his head then closed his eyes. “You need to help me.” What is he talking about it? “No fair! How did you manage to land a boyfriend before me?!” I started laughing and double over. “Dude I thought you were going to-” Suddenly I was cut off and I saw Levi again. Funny he didn’t say he was coming back. “Is there something I’m missing?” Levi looked serious and upset.

He just kept appearing left and right today. “Oh, nothing really.” I smiled. He looks more upset and pulls me away. “Can you leave now?” I nodded. “Lemme tell Jean real qu-” He cuts me off again and pulls me into his car. I get mad and cross my arms. Jean looks outside the cafe doors and shakes his head. I mouth a sorry and he shrugs and goes back to working. Levi walks into the driver’s seat and starts the car. “Who is he?” I huff and puff but tell him anyway. “Jean.” He starts to get irritated and pulls my chin.

He looks really mad and I get a little scared. “He’s just a friend of mine and a worker of my mom.” Levi squints and kisses my lips hungrily. “Don’t stay around him for too long.” I nod not really listening to him. He’s my friend! I’ve known his since middle school. No way would I stop talking to him. It’s not like he likes me or that I like him. We’re friends! “Where are we going?” He looks over at me and goes back to driving. “My house.” I hummed and the car ride remained silent. “I have to go home later since I have school tomorrow.” Levi didn’t respond but instead drove faster.

I was getting mad at him because he was mad with me. I don’t what's got him all annoyed. We reach his house and before I could reach the door handle, he opens it for me and carries me in. “Whoah.” I hold onto him for dear life. “I missed you.” He breath tickles my cheek and my anger vanishes. “You saw me earlier!” I giggled and he rushed us in. 

He begins to kiss me against the door and soon I started to get hot and bothered. “L-levi…” He claims my lips again and tugs on my shirt. Are we really doing this? I want it but I’m a little scared. Soon he tugs the apron off me and my shirt over my head. He roams his hands over me and brushes over my nipples. Immediately my length rises up. He pulls my legs around him and carries us to his room and continues to play wit me. 

I look over at him and blush. He’s hard too. I touch his hard on and he buckles. The lust in his eyes grow and he starts to unbutton his pants. I don’t know what to do but I’m excited. He tugs mine off in the process and soon we were both out of our clothes. This time I kiss him and he kisses back. 

Although that was short lived. I don’t know why but as he began to touch my length I jerk away from him and my heart races. He stops and stares at me. Tears well up in my eyes and soon he’s kissing them away. “Don’t cry amour.” He kisses my lips and rubs my back. He leans against the headboard of the bed as he cradles me in his lap. “Are you ok?” I nodded. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” He shuts me off with a kiss and plays with my lower lip. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have rushed you. I came earlier today.” I scrunch my eyebrow and nodded. “No, earlier, before you came to the cafe. I saw how playful he was with you and it angered me.” His eyes became dark for a second then turning back to the lovely stormy eyes that he had.

I took the hand he used to play with my lip and held it. “Don’t be, he’s nothing more than a friend and will be a friend.” This time I kiss his hand and held it against my cheek. Holding it as if it was the only thing I could hold on to. I stare up into his eyes lovingly and kisses me. “Let’s take a cold shower.” I moved out of his lap and walk to the bathroom with him. “Together?” He shakes his head. “You can shower here. I’ll go to the next one. Meet me in the living room when your done.” I smiled and walked in. The bathroom was nice and I’ve never thought I would be coming here to shower. I didn’t want to keep him waiting so I took a quick one and went out. I found a towel to cover me but I remember leaving my clothes outside. 

As I came near the door handle I saw my clothes neatly folded by the counter. Funny, how did he get in without me noticing? I shrugged and pulled them on. 

I walked to towards the living room and saw him lounging on the couch with a movie on. I sit right where his arm is up and snuggle next to him. “Maybe I can stay the night?” He looks at me and his eyes brighten and the corner of his lips tug up. “Just take me home early in the morning so I can get my stuff.” He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. Soon he starts the movie and I fall asleep half way in.

-Morning-  
It was nice and warm and I felt content. I woke up a little too early and couldn’t go back to sleep. Instead I decided to snuggle up to Levi and kiss his hand. This has to have probably been the most content I’ve ever felt. I’m happy where I am in life and happy to be in his arms. He began to twist and turn and his eyes opened. He squinted his eyes to get use the lighting in the room. Once his eyes settled on me, he smiled. “You’re beautiful.” His voice was raspy and it sounded amazing to me. I blushed and he smiled. “Good morning Mr. Handsome.” I giggled.

He kissed my forehead and got up. “You have school right? I’ll take you now.” He pulled me up and hugged me. “I wish you could stay longer.” He mumbled into my neck. “Me too.” We both brushed our teeth in the bathroom and washed our face. “Take me home since I have to change and grab my stuff.” He nodded and we walked to the car.

I stopped midway and he stop too, turning around and raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to get ready for work?” He shook his head. “I have time off today.” I smiled. “Ok, dinner at my place. No funny stuff because my parents want to meet you.” He stood there for a moment as the words sank in. Then he began to walk to the car and opened it for me. “I’ll be there amour.” I smiled and kissed his lips before getting in. We made it to my house after I gave him directions and he kissed my lips. “Be careful of anyone and remember, I love you.” I giggled and blushed. “I know that silly.” I punched his arm playfully. “I love you.” With that we both parted each other, hopefully, just as excited as me to see each other later.

Author's note-Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and for the comments! I know I haven't consistently update but please bear with me! I'm a little busy with school work but don't worry! I have so much ideas for this story and I want to see it through! If it isn't too much, please don't hesitate to leave a comment! I'm always curious to know your reactions and your thoughts!

Thank you so much your support and please continue to support me!

Have a great day or night! Until next time!


	8. Love me

Chapter 8- Love me

 

Eren POV  
It was half an hour before Levi would be at the front step of my house. I was excited to introduce him properly to my family. I can’t forget how he helped me and my mom that one day. “Eren, honey, come and help me set the table.” I nodded from my seat on the couch and got all the dishes out as my mom placed our dinner on a large platter. After I finished setting up the table I heard my phone buzz and ring from the couch. I walked over and read it, ‘I’m here-Levi’. I smiled and called out to my mom. “I’ll be back, he’s here!” I heard my mom giggle and I laughed a bit.

 

I ran down the stair and into the cafe. As I made my way towards the last steps I could see Levi waiting by the cafe’s doors. I smiled even wider and invited him in. He gave me a pecked on the lips and could smell his cologne. It smelt nice and I inhaled a little bit deeper. He smirked and began to suck on my neck, forming a small hecky. “Hey! I told you not to do anything funny.” I pouted and he shrugged. “It’s not my fault you look beautiful.” I blushed and walked up the stairs. “W-whatever…” I heard him chuckle as he followed me up. My mom and dad were dressed casually but a little bit nicer. Must be important to them as it is to me, thanks mom and dad. Levi stuck his hand out to my dad and spoke, “Good evening sir and ma’am” My dad shook his hand and patted his shoulder. “No need to be formal now.” They both smiled and my mom gave Levi a hug. “Thank you for coming, make yourself at home.” Levi nodded. “Thank you.” We walked to the table and sat.

 

My mom began to take food from the table and placed it on Levi’s plate. “Eat up and don’t be ashamed.” Levi thanked her again. I’m just so glad mom likes him. “Hey dad, did you know that Levi is the one who came to our rescue when that incident happened?” My dad smiled. “Yes, your mom has told me and it made me excited to see him.” He looked at Levi. “Thank you, you are welcome anytime.” Levi smiled and I saw his cheeks a light shade of pink. He’s embarrassed and he looks so cute! We all digged in and had light conversations throughout dinner. My mom and dad has never been this nice and welcoming to any of my other friends besides those who are close to me. 

 

Dinner was pleasant and I new that Levi was accepted by both my parents. Before he left he looked at my parents and smiled. “I’d like to ask if I could take Eren home with me today?” I blushed and my hands started to sweat. You’re moving too fast Levi! My parents look at each other and nodded their heads. “Sure.” I looked at them both and they shooed me off. “Thanks mom and dad, let me just get some stuff.” Levi said he would wait in the car and warm it up. I didn’t have a lot to take so I was in the car after ten minutes. 

 

As soon as we left my house Levi pulled over and kissed my lips repeatedly. “I love you.” Over and over he repeated that and my lips were starting to swell. I whined. “I love you too and your kisses but my lips are swelling.” He chuckled. “Tonight was fun.” I nodded. “Yup, they totally love you.” He began driving again and I could see he was grinning. 

 

-At Levi’s House-  
He nudged me in and I stumbled forward. I turned around pouting but he only smiled. “Hmph!” I kicked my shoes off and ran into the room. I heard him chuckle and his follow me in. Levi began to remove his coat as I buried myself in his sheets. My bag was at the foot of the bed and I didn’t feel like getting up to change or do anything. I shut my eyes for a bit but that was only for a brief second because the next thing I knew, Levi picked me up and sat me on the side of the bed. “Hey!” I crossed my arms.

 

Levi laughed and pulled my arms away. He began to unbutton my coat and remove the jacket underneath it. I felt like a kid. “You need to go wash up before lying in bed with me.” He pointed towards the bathroom leaving me in my sweater and jeans. It was getting quite cold nowadays because December is nearing. He went into the bathroom and I heard water running. I decided that a hot bath would be nice and undressed myself until I was in my underwear.

 

I walked into the bathroom and saw Levi in his underwear as well, his clothes folded nicely on the toilet seat. “Are we?” He smirked. “Of course, unless you don’t love me enough.” He stuck his lips out and slouched. I felt a bit uncomfortable because it would be my first time getting naked infront of him but it it’s Levi I know I’ll be alright. “Ok. Just don’t make fun of me.” I pulled down my underwear and looked up just in time to see Levi licking his lips. Oh no. “Not bad.” I blushed and shrugged. Instead of standing there I rushed towards the bathtub that was filled with warm water. Levi came in after and we sat across each other. He just has a huge bathtub. 

 

My eyes wandered down from his toned chest to the v-line of his body. Curiosity took toll and I looked even lower. His manhood is huge! “Tch.” I blushed and looked away. He began to take the shampoo and conditioner and beckon me over. I got up and sat with my back faced towards him. He began to lather my hair with the shampoo. It smelled like the ocean. Soon I started to feel less tense and leaned into him. Finally he was done with my hair and he started to wash his. I felt really tired. After a few more minutes had gone by, Levi was done too. “Come on, it’s time to get out of the tub.” I nodded. He got up first and out of the tub. He gave me hand to help me up but as soon as I stood I felt dizzy. Luckily he caught me in his arms. 

 

He carried me like a bride and dried us both off. My eyes were half lidded but I felt his hands on my face. I looked up at him and his lips came crashing down onto mines. “L-levi…” I moaned his name out and instantly he pushed me down. He kisses became even stronger. Soon I felt my manhood go hard. “Levi…” I whined. He smiled at me and kissed my temple. “Me too.” I looked down and with no surprise, saw his standing tall and proud. Just from staring at it I felt myself leak precum. He began to stroke me, his thumb pushing on the tip then trailing down. I moaned. It felt so good. “F-faster!” He began to go slower and I whined. After a few more minutes of teasing he quickened his paced and I felt myself about to cum. I grabbed onto the bed sheets and moaned even louder. “Levi!” In one moment, all of my cum came gushing out as if it was filled to brim and suddenly bursted out. I was panting and watched as Levi pulled something from the drawer.

 

He popped open the tube and coated his fingers like lotion. “Are you ready?” I nodded my head frantically. I’ve been waiting for this moment. “Fill me up.” I breathed out. Without hesitation he began to spread my legs out. I even helped him but keeping it out. With one of his coated fingers he put one in. “A-ahhh!” He kissed the tip of my length and it sent me pleasure. Then he added another finger, causing another rush of pain. I teared up but kept my legs open for him. He began to push at the walls, widening them up. Once again he kisses the tip of my length. I kept my grasp on the sheets as he continued to stretch me out. Finally when I felt four of his finger go in I let out a breath of relief. 

 

But it was too soon. He coated his fingers again and this time shoot his fingers into my hole. In and out. In and out. Over and over again, until I felt my climax. The mixture of pain and pleasure was new to me and felt myself becoming addicted to it. Just when I thought he would give me release, he stopped. I was panting and aching for more. It felt too good. Instead of begging it from him, I couldn’t wait and reach out to touch myself.

 

His head shot out before I could lay a hand. “No, patience.” I cried out and tried to pull my hand away. He became rough and soon he reached out for another thing, cuffs. “No! Levi! I-” Soon my hands were chained to the bed. I cried and I saw a new found lust in his eyes. He coated his length with more lube and kisses my lips. Positioning himself at my entrance he pushed the tip of his length in first. He was slow in pushing it in but when I felt that he had pushed himself all the way end, I clenched. It wasn’t on purpose. I just felt weird. It was my first time being made love to. I heard him moan for the first time tonight. It was amazing. 

 

He looked at me and kissed my lips again. “Eren.” He then pulled out suddenly and just as abrupt, pushes himself back in. I moaned from the pleasure and pain. It was exciting. It hurt like hell but he would hit that perfect spot, over and over again. As if he had been in me before. Soon I was at my climax again and Levi came first. I spread my legs further to let him and he pushed for the last time and I came pouring out in mountains. He filled me up with his juices and clenched in. I wanted to keep it in for as long as could tonight. Knowing this he pulled another thing out from near the bed.

 

It was a plug. Not just any plug but a butt plug. 

 

He slowly pulled himself out and quickly pushed the plug in. I moaned in delight and he kisses me. If it felt this good putting it in, then I guess we’ll have more fun in the morning. 

 

He collapses next to me and pulls me into his arms. “I love you Eren.” I snuggle and whisper into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Levi.” I felt my conscious slipping and sleep overtook me.

 

Author’s note-  
Hey guys! So I know I’ve been updating about almost anytime now. I’m so sorry! I try to plan a schedule but with so many things going on, I just can’t seem to. So please expect slow updates. Thank you for reading and your support! It means alot!

 

Also I know you guys probably weren’t expecting smut but I thought that it was time to put it out there. I want to get it flowing! Also I’m still planning Levi’s next kill.

 

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I’ll chat with you all next time! Until then, have a great day or night!

 

P.s. Leave a review/comment. Anything really. [;


	9. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees something he doesn't like. So he decides to do something about it.

Chapter 9- Murder  
Eren POV

It was a few days ago since I first made love with him. It somehow made our relationship different than it was before. It’s a good thing really. But I haven’t seen him since then. I’ve texted him a few times and he always replies back but something just itches my skin and I don’t know why.

I continued to contemplate our relationship as I helped around the cafe. Just as I was about to turn around and clean the other side of the cafe, I heard the door jingle. I looked up and saw Jean. “Hey.” I called out and made me way to him. Jean didn’t respond and looked away. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at him. “What’s up?” Again he didn’t look my way. Normally he would always make some type of rude comment. As I reached out to him, he faced me and that was when I saw it. “What the-” I touched his face and he flinched. “Who did this?” I suddenly began angry and wanted to beat the hell out of who did this. Only I playfully hit him but not like this.

I saw his eyes get glossy but he crossed his arms and made his way towards the back. “Nothing. Just some kids in the park, they jumped me.” I began to roll up my sleeves but Jean held my arm and shook his head. I took a deep breathe. “Okay, go to the back. On the bottom shelf there should be the first aid kit. Take your time.” He nodded and walked away.

If I ever find out who did this I’ll get back at them for him. The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly with my mom occasionally checking up on Jean. Even though he’s a prick majority of the time, he’s an ok guy. Just an hour before closing my dad walked in. Thankfully as he walked by he saw Jean’s face. To be honest it looked really bad. “What happened to you? Did you pick a fight with someone?” He shook his head. “No sir.” He looked so gloomy I genuinely felt bad for him. Dad decided to take a look and gave him some tips to help speed the process of healing. 

My mom let him leave a little early as I closed. “Take care ok?” He waved his hand and left. Who could just jump someone? 

Levi POV

Jean Kirstein. The boy who touched my Eren. That day I saw him near and touchy with him it boiled my blood. He’s mine. I don’t take to anyone laying a finger on him or to dare be touchy. After doing some research on him I found that he was someone who is a long time friend to Eren. Even so, I don’t take it well when another touches what belongs to me. 

I may or may have not teached him a lesson but killing him would do me no good. If this side of me were ever shown to him, who knows what he’d do? What’s worse is not the thought of him turning me in but leaving me. But I won’t let that happen, I’ll always keep it a secret from him. No matter what.

It was a quarter past nine when I finished my last case, I drove by a nearby bakery and picked up a cake. As the employee packed it, I texted Eren. 

Levi: Hey. Are you awake?

I placed my phone in my back pocket and payed for the cake. It was a simple strawberry shortcake. I remember Eren craving for it a little while back. A second later I heard the notification go off.

Eren: Hmm, yeah? What’s up? Do you want me to come over?

I smiled.

Levi: Nothing. If you’re fine with staying the night I’ll come by right now.

A minute past and then another. What’s taking him so long?

Eren: N-no… funny business right? I-i mean I don’t mind but… Nevermind I’ll just come over.

I chuckled and sped to his house, careful enough that the cake won’t topple over. As I came closer to his home I slowed down to a halt and saw him sitting at the front of his steps. His bag was swung over his shoulder and he hugged a small plush dog. I felt jealous as he hugged it. His eye were closed and I could hear soft snores. Instead of waking him up I carried him to the car.

The drive back to my house was quiet save for the soft pit pats of rain. It’s been getting very chilly. Eren turned over in his sleep and faced me. He looked so peaceful that I couldn’t help but pull over. I took my phone and quickly took a photo of him, I saved it as my wallpaper and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Once we were parked at the front, I ran over to the door to unlock it then hook it to stay open. I carried Eren into my room and remove his bag. He still clutched onto the small plush dog but I only allowed him since he’ll be paying back in the morning. I ran back down to get the cake from the car. After storing it in the fridge I lock the door and changed into comfortable clothing. I lay myself next to him and place my hand in his open hand. Sleep overcame me as the outside noise became quiet.

-Next day-  
Eren POV

I felt really warm and comfortable in bed so I snuggled in deeper. But for some odd reason there’s this scent of Levi. This is nice. I really love the way he smells. I open my eyes and I see familiar grey ones staring back at me. Great. Now I’m starting to dream about him too! I turn around and snuggle with my dog. But next thing I know I’m being held in a tight grasp and my dog is being taken away from me. “Spot!” I turn around and try to rip off my captors arms. “You threw-” Levi smirked and pulled me in closer.

I gulped loudly and he breathes in. “Shut up. You’re cuter when you’re sleeping.” He chuckles and I hit him. “You threw my dog.” I break away from him and pick up my dog. “Anyways, what am I doing here? How did you get into my house?” I look at him and he shrugs. “Maybe you were just outside sleeping peacefully?” I knit my eyebrows and think. “Oh. Crap.” I scratch my head. “Uh, Thanks for not leaving me out in the cold?” He laughs and pats the spot next to him.

I walk with my dog in my arms and he raises up a hand. “What?” He points at my dog and then the ground. “Drop him. You owe me for cuddling with that thing instead of me.” I burst out laughing and I stick my tongue out. “Nope. I don’t wanna.” He frowns and I run away from him. I run out into the kitchen and hide underneath the table. I wait a little while and hear nothing. Just when I thought it was safe to come out my ankle is held. “Ah!” I pull my leg but he grips my ankle tight. “Fine! You win!” I cross my arms and put Spot next to me. “What do you want?” He smiles crookedly.

He shrugs and pulls me up. He takes me into an embrace and kisses my lips. “Say you love me.” His voice was husky and it made me shiver. “W-why? I always say it.” I blush and look away. Dissatisfied with my answer, he moves my face. “Then I won’t kiss you.” My heart stops for a moment and I grab his arm. “I- I love you.” He chuckles and kisses my lips. “I love you too, Eren.” He kisses me again and we get ready to leave. He says he wants to go out and eat instead of eating here, don’t know why he doesn’t want to save extra money.

On the our way to the nearest diner I decided to finish the essay for my english class. It’s due in about three weeks but I thought I could have someone look it over and get some feedback. Doing it this way gives me a higher chance of getting an A and making my scholarship worth it. I look over at Levi and then back at my phone. Hm, maybe I’ll ask him. 

As I think about it, I think I’ll be more embarrassed if he finds a lot of grammar and punctuation in my essay. I want to seems as smart as he thinks I am and I hope that's a lot. My face gets redder at the thought of trying to impress him and I cover my cheeks with my hands. I shake my head and puff my cheeks. “Hey, what are you thinking of?” He smirks and I turn even more red. “N-nothing!” He chuckles and pulls into a parking lot. “Were here.” Quicker than the speed of lighting, I ran away from the car and into the diner. That’s so embarrassing!

A man was at the front and greeted me with a smile. “Good morning, table for one?” I smiled back and shook me head. “Good morning, actually it’s table for two.” Shortly, Levi comes in and stands next to me. The man’s smile falters but takes two menu and leads us to a nearby table. As I glanced around I noticed that it was pretty clean and there was a pretty decent amount of people dining in. We sit in a both that curves in the middle and as Levi and I make a quick glance at each other we slide in at opposite ends and meet at the center. I laugh and he kisses my cheeks. The waiter, who looks no more than in his late twenties, coughs with a slight blush and places the menu in front of us. “Here are the menus, my name is Wilson and I’ll be your server today.” I nod and he walks away to go help out with other tables. 

We flip through the menu and I decided on eating red velvet pancakes with fresh banana and strawberry to the side top with whip cream and drizzled with white chocolate syrup. Levi on the other hand, who’s not really into sweet things, orders egg in a hole with sausage and hot tea. The waiter passes by and takes our order. While we wait I play with the watch on Levi’s hand. I take a closer look and realize that this watch is a Rolex. My mouth drops and I quickly remove my hands. “What’s wrong?” his face contorts into confusion and worry. “It’s just, your watch.” I move in closer next to his ear and whisper. “It’s really expensive!” Immediately he doubles over and laughs silently. A tear falls and he wipes it away. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us matching ones.” He fixes his watch on his wrist and I grab his hand.

He stares at me and I look down. “No don’t, that’s too much!” I say a bit loudly. He shrugs his shoulder knowing nothing could stop him. Just in time before I could fight back, the waiter drops by and places the food in front of us. “Enjoy.” He walks away and as Levi eats, I notice that there is a folded note on the cute skewers in my fruit. I eat the fruit and unfold the note. 

Hey, I think you’re pretty cute, if you want to ditch your friend I’ll be waiting out back.

I gulp and quickly tear up the paper. I knew it was from the waiter. Just before I actually rip it apart Levi pulls it away from me. He reads it and his expression turns dark. “I lost my appetite.” He crosses his arms and looks at me. “Eat.” I nod quickly and eat as fast as I can. Half way through I grab at Levi’s arm. “Can we just pack it to go?” Levi calls over another waiter and she brings us containers. We pack up and bring the check to the front.  
He pays, even though I offered. We make it to the car but just as I was about to enter the car. Our waiter, Wilson, I think his name was, pulled me away. “Hey!” I shouted. Levi rushes over and yanks him away from me. “Don’t you dare touch what’s mine!” He was very upset and started to punch the waiter. His nose bled as he tried to defend himself. “Stop! Levi! Please!”He stops and starts to come to his sense. He pushes me into the car and gets in. We drive away as people start to crowd over the waiter. Levi picks up speed as we drive away, most likely to my college. Hey, it was a school day. “Levi?” I call out softly and as gentle as possible. “Don’t ever talk to any other guy, understand?” His voice was laced with possessiveness and anger. “What about my friends?” He clenches the wheel harder and I shake in fear. “Do you understand? Eren!” I roll my hands into a fist and hug myself. “Yes! I understand.” He calms down a bit but doesn’t say anymore.

The last remaining minutes of the drive were quiet and as he took me to school we parted with no words or signs of affection, to me it was just tension and fear. I walked into my first class of the day and Armin ran over to me. “Hi Eren!” I smile shakily and he frowns. “What’s up?” I shook my head. “Not much, just a little cold.” He removes his jacket and hands it over to me, wrapping it around my shoulder. “Take it. I have a sweater on that my grandpa made for me. You know he makes the best ones!” He laughs and pats me on the shoulder before returning to his seat. The whole day at school, which was basically only three long classes for me went by fast. My last professor of the day pulled me over and questioned me. “Are you alright? You’ve been looking lost and unfocused all day. That’s what I’ve seen and what you’re previous professors have said from today.Would you like to talk about it?” She gives me a comforting smile.

I clutch my hands tightly wanting someone to talk to but I couldn’t take chances of anyone else finding out. Levi was just having an off morning probably. “Oh, that’s alright! I’m just feeling a bit under the weather.” She feels my forehead and nods. “Yes, you may be coming up with a slight cold, do get some rest and I’ll see you next class.” I wave bye and leave the class.

After what happened this morning, I’ve been a little scared to text Levi and reluctant to see him anytime soon. Just as I was about to call a taxi, Levi called. I cringe a bit and slowly slid the green button across the screen. “Hello?” Without a second to waste he speaks in. “I’m at your college, I’ll take you home to pick up some clothes and you’ll come home with me tonight. I see you right now.” He ends the call and I feel myself shake again, in fear and with anxiety.

His car stops right in front of me and he gets out. He opens the door for me and I get in. “Whose jacket is that?” Not really thinking of what I have to say I said it was Armins’. The car comes to a halt at the stop light and he tugs the jacket off. He removes his and puts it on me instead. I start to shake a bit but remain silent. It’s best if I don’t say much, I think. I just really want to stay at home and not at his house. I need some time to recollect myself. As we near my house I pick at the hardened skin on my fingers and speak up quietly. “Can I just stay at home? I’ll come over sometime later.” He doesn’t speak until a few minutes later. “No.” My heart pauses for a second and sinks. Why can’t I just tell him no? 

We pull up to the side of the cafe’s doors and mom is outside. She’s sweeping the steps and fixing her flower pots when she looks up. I see her and she spots me. She dusts her white apron and light pink dress and walks over. I get out of the car and meet her halfway. “There you are mister! I sent Jean home and on sick leave for next three days so your my handy dandy helper until then!” She grins and I feel like hugging her and spinning her around. I think you just save my ass mom! “Oh, really? Well looks like I have to go and tell Levi.” She looks behind me and glance back as well. 

Levi is leaning against his car and looking straight at us. He’s eye more focused on me. He waves at my mom. “Why don’t you invite him in?” I shrug my shoulders. “I think he’s busy, maybe some other time?” I smile nervously and she nods. “Ok, suit yourself.” I laughed a bit as she walks back into the cafe. I slowly walk back to Levi and he crosses his arms. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head slightly. “Aren’t you packing some clothes?” I rub my arm and look towards the ground. “Um, so…” I look up at him and he nods.

I hold both of my arms to the side and speak as fast as I can. “A co worker called in and now she needs my help for the next three days!” I close my eyes and breath heavily. After a minute has gone by I slowly glanced up at him. Let me say he didn’t look too happy. “Shouldn’t there be someone else she can call?” He asks, annoyed by the situation. “No. We only have a couple employee and a lot of them are students. It’s convenient to her if I help out anyway.” He breaths in and takes a deep breathe. “I’ll pick you up when you're done.” He begins to walk away but I grab onto his shirt.

He turns around and looks at me. “Yes?” I gulp. “I think I’ll be really tired so you don’t have to pick me up. I’m going to stay home.” With that I grab onto my school bag and run back in. I didn’t dare turn around in case he would say or do something to make me say yes. 

As soon as I was in hiding from his view I glanced out and saw him dejectedly walk back to his car. It starts up and speeds away. I’m sorry Levi.

Levi POV  
It hurt. It hurts to much to say. This lump in my chest is not easing itself anytime soon. The way he flinched when I would speak and how he ran without saying a word made me hurt. 

I stepped on the gas and headed towards the place, it’s where I switch out my cars and plates while on the job. This time it won’t be a job. Instead it’s more of an unresolved personal issue. Once I saw it in view I parked and covered this car before exchanging it for another car that I own that was much less luxurious and wouldn’t draw any attention. 

I went into the shed of the garage and change into clothes that allowed me to blend in with just any other person out there. The last thing I have to do is spray on some cheap cologne and ruffle my hair a bit. It’s help with the disguise and if anyone happens to be watching.

An hour later I hid in waiting for the piece of shit to finish work. It was long gone time since the dinner had close until he closed up. I walk out of my car and open the back trunk, inside I pulled out a long knife. I came just in time as he pulled out his keys for the car. The idiot was whistling to some tune and didn’t hear me when I came behind him. Boy, his expression was priceless.

My sunglasses and a black surgical mask hid my face from his view. “P-please!” He grabbed onto my gloved hands. “I’ll give y-you what you want!” he reaches into his pocket and twist his arm. There’s no saying what he’ll pull out. “Do you want money…” I pushed him into his car and he screamed in pain. “Stop! Please… I-I have someone who’s waiting for me…” I tilt my head and push his head. “Speak.” I deepened my voice. 

He gulps. “M-my boyfriend!” By now he’s starting to sweat, gross. “Oh, you mean the boy with green eyes that you tried to hit on earlier?” He shakes his head side to side. “No, my actual boyfriend.” He closes his eyes and breaths in. “Look man. I know I’m not a loyal boyfriend but I know I love him. Not the green eyed kid but my boyfriend. He does a lot for me.” With his freehand he hits his chest. “I owe him. Big time and I can’t afford to die like this.” This time I kick him.

I left no time for him to speak as he grunted in pain. I didn’t care what he had to say. It didn’t matter to me in the least. I punched him again and again, occasionally kicking him. Each time he attempted to grab onto me I would kick him in the face. When I felt myself grow tired I unlock his car and open the front door. I dragged him over and just where the door opens and closes; I place his head in between. “N-no!” He pleaded, no, begged over and over. I smiled crookedly and slammed the door hard. I saw his legs twitch then stop movement all together.   
I glance at the knife in my hand. “Looks like I didn’t need this.” I removed my gloves and placed it and the knife in a plastic bag. 

I packed it in my trunk and left the scene. 

There was no need to wait for the police to come.  
Author’s note-  
First off I cannot explain or provide ant excuse as to why I’m very late on this update. Second, I’m truly sorry! Third, but I wish you all Happy Holidays!!!

Ok, so, um, yeah, I’m sorry don’t hate me! I tried to update but with my ever so changing schedule and sleep schedule I can’t find much time to actually sit down and type (get it? Because I type instead of writing?) Jokes aside… I do have plans of continuing this and finishing it!

Thank you all so so much for the supporting this story and reading it! It means so much to me and I don’t know what I’ll do without you guys! You make this possible and if you don’t mind the random updates, I’ll be writing!

Thank you guys so much! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Please leave a comment or some kudos and I'll see you guys next chapter. Have a great night or day!


	10. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren becomes a little distant with Levi but a little mishap may have help to get him back into his lovers arms.

Chapter 10- I Love You  
Eren POV

It was like another day in the cafe with regulars who drop by for a cup of coffee or people who come in to dine. Same old same old, except this time I wasn’t the same old Eren who felt content and moved freely. This time I felt uneasy. As if a shadow was looming over me. I shrugged off the feeling and continued to help out customers.

Soon it was evening and my shift was nearing its end. I took a break and sat at the front counter, staring at my ipad. Instead of playing a game, I looked around news articles; it was mostly sport news and business stocks. Scrolling up to more recent news, I saw one that peak my interest. The headlines read: ‘It’s a case! Brutal Murder Mystery.’ I always liked the mystery genre more than anything else and continued to read about it. 

What stood out to me the most was the picture of the man who was murdered. Once I confirmed that it was him by his name being mentioned, my knees felt weak and I had to hold onto the counter. I held a hand to my mouth since I felt the need to puke. Just the thought that this man was killed the same day that I’ve seen him made me feel uneasy.

I excused myself from the front for a bit and ran to the toilet. Thoughts ran to my head scaring me. The killer could have been anywhere near me, even at the place where we were at that morning. T-that could’ve been me. For whatever the motives may have been, I was around there that day and it just so happened that I was lucky. I tried to empty out my stomach, but nothing came out but saliva. I leaned against the wall and tried to soothe my stomach. My head was spinning and I felt the need to hurl but I knew nothing would come out. I heard a knock and my mom’s voice rang through. 

“Dear, are you ok?” I tried to speak but my throat was so dry that I coughed instead.  
“Eren I’m coming in,” There was no time to make myself presentable. The door opened and she looked bewildered. “What happened to you?!” She helped me up and gave me a glass of water. 

I shook my head. “I’m ok. Just something I ate,” She made me drink the whole cup and kissed my forehead. “Ok but if you aren’t feeling well let me know.” I nodded and for the remainder of the shift I only took orders and transactions. 

Once we closed for the day I took a quick, warm shower and jumped into bed. I slowly closed my eyes and felt my body relax. Although, that was wasteful as my phone notifies me for a text. I grunted and reached across the table for my phone. The screen lit and I saw Levi’s name.

Levi: Good night, love 

My heart leaped and clenched at the same time. As much as I love him, I can’t help but feel afraid. One moment he’s my sweet Levi and the next moment he’s breathing down my throat and I can’t help but feel pushed into a corner.

I didn’t bother to send another reply in case he would reply back and try to persuade me into coming over. I turned my phone off and went to sleep. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe.

-Next Day-  
I headed to college the next morning and I was running really late.The wind blew against my face as I ran and ruffled my messy hair. Thankfully I had a backpack on and not one of my messenger bags. That would have been a disaster if my papers flew out! I can’t believe I slept through my alarm and now I’m about half an hour late to class. 

As I made it to my class, I hid through the backdoor and sneaked to my seat. Sadly, I was found in less than a second after sitting down. My professor had me stand in the corner in the front for the same amount of time that I missed his class. Everyone snickered and my face reddened. Why world? After a minute I shrugged it off and tried to catch up with what was going on. After half an hour, the professor then allowed me to take a seat but only at the very front. Needless to say he asked me questions about the lesson the whole time until class ended.

After class I saw Armin and he laughed at me. I punched him on the shoulder and he laughed even more. “I can’t believe you came late. Isn’t this class your favorite one too?” I rolled my eyes. “Very funny.” We walked out and headed to the nearest coffee shop. “Let me guess, you forgot you had a class today?” I shook my head. “Nope, I slept in.” It was his turn to shake his head. “Wow.” I stuck my tongue out and ran ahead.

He followed me in pursuit as I entered the coffee shop and we both got lattes. Armin got an original fashioned latte while I decided for matcha. We found an empty table at the corner and sat there. The place was dimly lit and made me feel sleepy. “Hey there’s this new place in town that I want to check out. Would you come with me?” Armin waited for my response as I drank my latte. “Sure. What is it anyway?” He slightly blushed and fiddled with the sleeve of his drink. “It’s a-” he cleared his throat. “A club”. His voice became softer and I scrunched my eyebrows. “Wow, why?” I chuckled and he gave me a playful glare. “Everyone’s be calling me a nerd with no life. I don’t like it.” He crossed his arms.

This time he sat up and continued his statement. “So by going to a club maybe people will stop telling me that.” I nodded. “Mmmmh, ok!” I was feeling excited because this will be Armin’s second time at the club- the first being a dare, and I could drink! “Ok, but you’ll be borrowing my clothes because you need to look like you’re ready to party and not ready to study.” He gently flicked my head. “Fine.” We chatted for a few more minutes as we finished our lattes then walked over to my house and hurried into my room.

As I was skimming my closet for clothes that’ll look good on him, he spoke up as he sat on my bed. “I forgot to ask but, do you think Levi will be ok with you going?” He asked softly, unaware if he should ask. I stopped my search for a brief moment and shrug. I pulled out a nice black collared long sleeve button up and navy blue skinny jeans then tossed it at him. He caught it in his lap and raised them to see it clearly. “Yeah, it should be. It’s not like I’m there to hook up with anyone.” I smiled. “I’m there to spend some quality time with my best friend!” I jumped onto Armin and gave him a bear hug. He laughed and hugged me back. “Hey! You’ll get my clothes wrinkled!” I ruffled his hair and got up. 

It was way later now and the sky was already dark, the movie we started an hour ago was coming to an end and I still had to pick out something to wear. I decided on a white long sleeve shirt but decided to roll up the sleeves and wear a dark navy blue vest with jeans. I popped open the first 2 buttons and fixed my messy hair. I thought something was missing so I took two watches from my stand, both leather, and gave one to Armin to put on. I sprayed cologne and we were ready to go. 

I left my mom a note that I was leaving for a bit as Armin called for an Uber. The driver came quickly and Armin gave directions to the club. I was feeling hyped for this since it’s been awhile since I’ve gone to a club. Not to mention, I was finally legal to start drinking in public and not at house parties. 

The driver dropped us near the entrance and thankfully it wasn’t a long wait. By the time we were in, the place was crowded with people. Some people were already half naked and drunk. I chuckled and we walked over to an empty space at the bar. The bartender came right away and asked us for our drinks. I was unsure of what I wanted and Armin didn’t know any drinks so we had him surprise us. 

I looked around and saw that people were getting it on the dance floor, some were just sitting at their table observing like me, and a few people walked around chatting with people.   
“Here you go bright eyes and goldie.” I turned back as he placed our drinks.  
Armin slid the cash to him and told him he could keep the change. The drink I had gotten was strong but I had no problems with it. Armin on the other hand took a sip and backed away.  
“I’ll take it.” I drank mines quickly and took his. He got up and pulled me away from the bar. We walked around until some guy and his friend pulled us over for some drinks. He wasn’t too old and was offering to pay so I wasn’t complaining. 

We walked over to his table and sat down as he called over a bartender. We ordered, not including Armin since he was a little weary of the guys and hated the taste. It was a circular chair and table so we were sitting pretty close for comfort. I sat in the inside and Armin sat next to me, the other two guys sat on my other side. Maybe after 10 minutes of talking I’ll take my drink and walk away from these two guys. Hopefully Armin gets the hint, if not I’m dragging him away.

Although, that wasn’t the case as one of them began to sit closer and caress my hand. “I have a boyfriend, please remove your hand.” The guy was not listening and instead he opted to come closer. “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” He began to reach for my pants and I became mad.

I could see Armin’s face contort into panic out of the corner of my eye. Armin, who saw what was happening was internally freaking out. As I was about to swat his hand off, I heard a familiar voice. “I see that you’ve gone partying without me.” I looked up and tried to keep my expression even. “Yeah sorry.” I scratch the back of my head. “I was just out for a drink with Armin.”Armin figeted. “I think it’s time we get back home.” This time Armin spoke up, although a little shaky. “Well it is getting a little late.” He began to get out and I followed in pursuit yanking the man away from me.

The man who touched me seemed visibly upset. Just as I was leaving the table he smacked my butt. This time it wasn’t me who defended myself. “You messed with the wrong man.” Erwin took the man’s hand and twisted it in a way it should not have been bent. Then as he held his arm, Erwin whispered so only we could hear, “I suggest you lay your hands off him and never speak of this to anyone.” Just like that Erwin took my arm and pulled me away as Armin hurried along.

He took us to his car and we quickly got in, seating ourselves in the backseat. He started the car and breathed in deeply. “Ok, what were the two of you thinking when you accepted a drink from those guys?” He glared at both Armin and me in the rear mirror. “It was obvious the two of you had no clue who he was.” He crossed his arms and I nonchalantly leaned in the leather seat. “He offered a free dr-” he cut me off and turned around. “Was that what this is about? Free drinks? Eren, just because it was free doesn’t mean it wouldn’t come with any consequences.” I tensed up a little. I hadn’t expected him to scold me. Armin patted my arm and leaned forward,“I’m sorry sir, it was my fault. I brought Eren to the club today.” 

I glanced at Armin and was about to speak up. “If it was drinks you guys wanted, give me a call and we can drink at my place.” I was shocked that Erwin invited us but we both kept quiet. “Ok, who lives the closets from here?” Armin spoke up and gave directions. We took him home first and he said thank you. “Next time, please be careful.” Erwin spoke in a soft strict manner then gave him a smile. I laughed a bit. 

We left as he entered his house and I began to give Erwin my address. “Do you need to be home soon?” I glanced from the window to him. I shrugged, “Not really.” He nodded and didn’t ask for directions to my house. I suppose we’ll be taking a detour. 

It was late and I felt the alcohol working in my system. I felt tired and nodded off. 

 

Levi stood next to me as he offered his arm. I linked my arm with his as we walked into the restaurant. 

There was no one around but us. The room was dim but had candles leading to a table. Beneath me rose petals adorned the ground. At the ceiling dozens of pink and white balloons floated. 

Finally we were at our table, Levi pulled out my chair and I sat down. He walked over to his side and sat. A waiter walked over and brought two glasses with a bottle of dark wine. Levi took it and excused the waiter.

He poured wine into both glasses and then handed me one. He smiled. “Eren,” My heart fluttered. “A dark sky with just a moon is nothing compared to the beauty of one with stars. Eren, you are my star in my dark sky.” He reached for my hand on the table and brought it to his lips. “Levi, I-”

“Eren!” My eyes fluttered open and I was laying on something soft. We definitely aren’t in the car anymore. I felt my cheeks wet with tears. “Erwin?” He was standing above me. “You fell asleep in the car.” Just as I was about to ask him where we were and why, he kissed me. I shoved him away but it was no use, he was alot stronger. After a few minutes, with my futile attempts to get rid of him, he grab my hands. “Aren’t you in love with my bestfriend?” I looked at him. A bit shock about the kiss. “I was at first, but you kept coming into my mind and we kept bumping into each other.” He held my hand gently. “It’s gotten unbearing and I need relief.” I pulled my hand away.

I got up from whatever I was laying on and ran to the door. “I don’t love you and never will. I’m sorry but you’re just a friend.” I ran out of the place frantically, which I’m assuming was a hotel. I ran over to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. I found myself to be in an unfamiliar area. Hotels and other attractions were littered about. There were large buildings and a few luxury and rental cars driving past by. It was really late and I didn’t know who to call. 

It was way pass bus hours and I could not see a taxi in sight. Without really thinking I had dialed someone. A deep groggy voice answered, Levi. “Eren? Why are you calling me so late? Are you ok?” I began to cry into the phone. Immediately his voice seemed sure and worried. “Where are you I’m coming now.” I could hear him move as he got ready to leave his house. “I-i don’t know where I am.” I cried a bit more, feeling stressed out as I walk a few blocks down to get as far away as possible. “Love? Calm down please. Can you tell me what you see around you?” I stopped and breathed in. “There’s a diner across from me.” I saw that there was a street address and gave him the information. “Ok, I’ll be there, if the diner is still open wait inside ok?” I hiccuped. “I will.” 

He ended the call and I walked into the 24 hour diner. “Hi! How can I help you?” It was a cheerful young lady. “Um, I’ll have a cup of hot cocoa.” She smiled and began to pull out a menu. “Oh, I won’t be ordering anything else tonight.” She nodded, still holding her smile. She passed me a couple napkins, not bothering to ask. Thankfully. She walked away promising to come back.

I sat on a table near the door just so Levi could easily find me. The girl came back with a hot steaming cocoa and handed it to me. “Mind if I sit across you?” I shook my head. “Go ahead.” I sipped my drink and she smiled. “I’m Emma, you?” I smiled back. “My name’s Eren.” She giggled and leaned her head on one hand. “So why are you up so late, if you don’t mind me asking?” I let my smile fade a bit and just made up something. “I actually got lost coming back from a friend’s house so I’m calling my lover to pick me up.” I don’t know why I didn’t say boyfriend but she might find out anyway when he comes. 

We continued small talk until the doorbell chimed. Suddenly I was engulf with a warm hug and loving kisses. “I was worried Love.” I hugged him back. After feeling his embrace all I wanted was to return home to his house. “Thank you.” Levi gave Emma two twenty dollar bills for keeping me company and to pay for the cocoa. She refuse the large tip but I urged her to take it. I waved bye as we left and Levi turned up the warm air in his car. I was so shocked about earlier that I didn’t notice the chilly midnight air.

“Are you ok?” he finally asked.   
“I - I…” There were no words to explain to him what had happened or what I could tell him. They were friends for goodness sake and he was his boss. I’m sorry Levi.   
“I went to a club with Armin because he asked me to and I couldn’t say no. When it was time to go we left in separate cabs and I got lost heading home.” I grabbed his free hand and held it to my cheek. “I’m sorry for calling you so late.” I blinked my eyes innocently.  
“Can I stay the night?” He scrunched his eyebrows but agreed anyway with a nod. 

“I love you Levi.”

He looked over to me and then back to the road, holding a smile.

 

Author’s note- Hello everyone! I know I said I would update many months ago but things got in the way and I just couldn’t find it in myself to write. It wasn’t much of a writer’s block but other things were in the way. I just want to thank those of you who stayed and for the lovely comments, kudos, and everything you guys give me! It means the world to me! Also Welcome! to new readers!

I can’t make a promise but I will give you guys more chapters!

Thank you! Have a good night or day! Until next chapter!


	11. Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi isn't letting Eren go. Not a moment does the idea ever cross his mind.

Chapter 11- Cheat

Levi POV

We entered the front door as I quickly swooped my lovely Eren. I kissed his puffy eyes and whispered into his ear. “You’re beautiful.” He smiled slightly, his cheeks glowing pink. Suddenly he fell limp in my arms. His body radiating heat. 

I laid his body on top of the couch and reached to touch his forehead. He’s burning up. I ran to the kitchen and rummage through my cupboard. In the far back I found fever reducing medication. Thankfully it was not expired yet. I filled a glass cup with warm water and ran to administer the medication to Eren. 

As I sat next to his body he coughed and teared. “I-I…” I held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Shhh, Can you sit up a little?” He didn’t nod but tried to lift himself up with the support I gave him. After taking the medicine and drinking a gulp of water, he laid back down and fell asleep. I took him upstairs to my bedroom and laid him on top my bed. I switched the lights on and looked through my closet for anything that would fit him and quickly changed his clothes.

Although it was difficult containing myself as I stripped him. He was beautiful all around. I felt heat head downward and had to distract myself from his beautiful sculpted body. It would be amazing to see him react when he is more alert to his surroundings. After pulling the last piece of clothing on him I was glad to have changed him because sleeping in those clothes would be uncomfortable and smelled like shit. After changing him and wiping his body clean, I sprayed a bit of cologne in the air to help erase the smell of alcohol. 

I was worried and couldn’t find it in myself to fall asleep. I was glad he was here with me after what happened a couple days ago. But I wasn’t glad that he lied to me and had fallen sick. I’d never thought that my Eren could lie to me over something as important as this. There was something else that happened other than going to the club with Armin and I’m determined to find out. 

I turned off the lights and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Walking out of the room, I left the door open and walked to my kitchen. I pulled out a bottle of wine and popped the cork. Taking a swig of it, I heard my phone go off in my pocket. Sliding it out of my jeans I read the caller ID. Erwin. “Why are you calling me so late?” I angry answered the call. It was late and I had no time to spend on anyone other than Eren. “Sorry. I was just wondering if you were alone tonight?” Erwin asked..

This made me weary as I squinted my eyes. “Yes I’m alone. Who else would I be with this late?” I replied with no emotion or waver in my voice. “I just wanted to know. If you’d like, I could come over to pick you up and we can go back to have a drink at my place?” he asked hopefully. “No.” I quickly denied his request and drank wine from the bottle. “Well, if you change your mind, my offer is still open.” I ended the call and walk back upstairs with the bottle in my hand.

Just as I entered the room, I found Eren’s phone ringing with an unknown number as the caller ID. Eren turned in his sleep but thankfully didn’t wake up. After reaching for it in one of his Jean pockets, I picked up without answering. The line was silent save for the white noise in the back. After a minute had gone by, a deep sigh ranged from the line. “I’m so sorry.” the voice was hushed and regretful. Although I couldn’t justify who it was because of how quiet the voice was. Not wanting to spare a moment I tried to figure out the identity of the unknown person. I hummed in reply, sounding a little higher than my vocal pitch to try and imitate Eren’s sweet voice. The person on the other line shuffled and quickly ended the call. 

I fumbled with Eren’s phone until I finally unlocked it. His password being his first name with my surname. I smiled and kiss his forehead. I scrolled through his call history looking for any names that I didn’t recognize or any odd phone calls. There were no mysterious calls or text messages except for the one I answered a few minutes ago. 

As I was about to lock his phone I remembered something crucial. Eren said he was with Armin. I stopped myself before I locked it and took down Armin’s phone number. It’s seems unnatural for him to get lost taking a cab back home. Cab’s have GPS or could have some dignity to take the customer to another Cab or to a Bus stop if they couldn’t figure out where to go. It was also strange for Eren to be taken somewhere so far from his home and seemingly unharmed from the outside. It would be more likely that he would be taken somewhere further with less lights and mugged of his valuable belongings with at least one hit to his face or somewhere. Maybe even a struggle.

 

I didn’t find any wound or felt a bruise on his body as I changed him a while ago. To make sure of my suspicions I looked through his clothing for his valuables, behold, his wallet was there and so were his cards and cash. 

Taking another swig of the wine I placed the bottle on the night stand and stripped down to almost nothing, saved for my joggers. I turned off the lamp and made sure Eren’s clothes were folded neatly to the side. I got into bed and brought Eren close to my heart. He’s found a way into it and I’ve never felt any warmer than this. I kiss his forehead and drifted off to sleep.  
-The Next Day-  
Eren POV

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name and gently shaking me awake. I pushed the hands away and rolled over to the side of my bed near the wall. Only thing was instead of the feeling the wall, I fell down and hit my cheek. “Ow.” I cried a bit and held my injured face. Where is my wall. After finally wiping the sleep from my eyes I opened my eyes and took a look at my surroundings. This definitely wasn’t my room. I felt my head pounding a bit and my stomach feeling sour. I rubbed my belly but soon realize that I wasn’t in my clothes that I left in last night. “Oh, fuck.” I closed my eyes and hitted my forehead. “This is all just a dream.” I repeated over and over. When realization hit me that it wasn’t I teared a bit.

I covered my eyes with my hands and brought my legs up to the rest of my body as I sat. “I’m so sorry Levi.” I cried out. Suddenly hands yanked my fingers away from my eyes and a blurry figure crouched in front of me. “Yes, you better be sorry because now I’m more than half an hour late to work.” The voice sounded just like Levi. I quickly dried my eyes and got a better look at the person. “L-levi?” I asked and stared at him. No way it’s him. I can’t remember much of what happened except that I was going home with Armin and Erwin. Everything after that is a blur. “Yes, Are you fully awake now?” He answered with a question and handed me a glass of cold water. “Drink it and get dressed. I have some clothes that should fit you on the bed.” He walked to the door and then looked over his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better than last night.” He then closed the door and left me puzzled. At least I know that I didn’t cheat on him. I slowly got up using the bed to balance myself and drank the water. I took the clothing from the bed and dressed quickly. I didn’t want him to get any more late. 

Walking out I felt a little dizzy but somewhat able to stand straight. He saw me wobbling as I walked to the door and ran over to me to hold me up. “Sorry, I just feel a little weird.” He kissed my temple and we continued to walk over to the door. “It’s alright, you had a fever yesterday.” I scrunched my eyebrows as we got to the doorstep and slid my shoes on. He saw the look on my face and questioned me. “What do you remember last?” he said as we got out the house and locked the door. “I remember going home with Armin and Erwin, why?” We continued down to the garage and got into the car.

Levi looked over to me. “So you don’t remember what happened yesterday after that?” I shook my head side to side as he started the car. He hummed. “Do you want to know?” He asked. The car was in drive and we left the garage. I was hesitant and didn't know what to say. I could see the gears in his head going as he drove. “I’m not too sure if I should know.” My voice was shaky and he heard it through every breathe I took. 

I think I would just kill myself if I did something stupid to make him break up with me. I mean, then again we kinda left off on a bad note and now I’m magically here in his car, in his clothes, acting like what happened a couple days ago was nothing. 

He took my hand with his free one and held it tightly. “No matter what happens. I’m never letting go of you.” He said with seriousness and passion. “I’ll give you sometime to remember but it’s nothing bad.” He spoke calmly. I nodded. 

Once we stopped at a red light, I sneakily kissed the corner of his lips. He smiled and we continued to drive along. 

I had the initial thought that we would be immediately heading to the law firm but instead we stopped at my house. “Aren’t you going to be even more late?” I asked him as I removed my seatbelt. “I’m already late but I wouldn’t be able to much done with you in the office, can I?” He chuckled. He gave my hand a squeeze and kissed my lips. “Go now. Make sure to eat something and be productive today.” I laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” I left his car and as soon as I made it through the doors he sped away.

Inside the house I proceeded to make breakfast and leave Levi’s clothes on. They weren’t exactly my size but it was his and made me look good. I was sitting down in the living room watching TV when Armin called. “Good morning Eren, did you make it home safely last night?” He asked while yawning. I held my phone within the crevice of my neck so I could continued to move my hands freely . “Morning to you too.” I greeted him while munching on my cereal. “Actually I didn’t make it home to my house yesterday. I woke up a Levi’s house.” I began to flip through the channels as I balanced my bowl of cereal on my knees. “What? No way. So you had Erwin drop you off at Levi’s? He didn’t get mad, did he?” I could practically hear Armin biting his thumb nail. “No, he wasn’t mad but I can’t remember telling Erwin to take me to Levi’s house.” I yelp, almost dropping the cereal bowl. “I just can't remember anything besides being in the car with you and Erwin.” Armin hummed. “Well, I got taken home first so I can’t help you remember anything after that.” Armin replied. 

Just as he spoke those words, memories started to flow through my mind. I was now more conscious about what happened last night. “Shit.” I am so fucked right now. “Hey I just spilled my cereal so I’ll talk to you later.” I waited for Armin to respond and then hanged up.

How the hell am I supposed to face Erwin now and more importantly Levi?  
-Office-  
Levi POV

 

As I placed my hands on the doorknob to my office, I found it unlocked. Petra had gone to get me coffee but even so, she did not carry the keys to my office. I cautiously walked into my office and took a look around. Nothing seem to be out of place. Not until I saw what was on my desk. 

Pictures. Scattered all over my desk were pictures of Eren. I took a careful look at them and saw that each were near his home and school. Fuck. I quickly ran out of my office to find the person I suspected. Walking down the hall I stop at the office at the end. I listened in to hear if there was anyone in the office. 

(Inside the office)I could hear his voice ring through. “Yes, please take him there.” The room went silent for awhile indicating that he may on the line with someone. “...Even if it’s by force. Although if there is any sign of damage..” I felt something ominous about this phone call. I waited for the phone call to end and then walked in. 

I saw him look up and then quietly remove the papers on his desk. “Levi, how are you this morning?” He stood up and walked over to me. “I heard you were late to work today?” I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms as he leaned against the chairs in front of his desk. “Did you go into my office this morning?” I was skeptic about him now and his motives. “Hm, no. That’s strange isn’t it? Maybe you forgot to lock it?” He laughed. “Where all human so we make mistakes every once in awhile.” I nodded. “Anyways, back to my second question. Did you have any trouble this morning?” he asked as he switch to his other leg to lean on. “Or did anything bother you last night?” he avoided my eyes and decided to pick at the cufflinks on his sleeves.

I pushed myself off from the wall and opened the door to leave. “I just woke up late.” I looked over my shoulder. “Like you said. We make mistakes right?” I laughed and looked away. “Let’s not make decisions we’ll regret later.” With that I left and shut the door behind me.

Erwin has something going on behind my back and I’m not risking it.

 

Author’s Note:

Thank you for reading! Have an amazing day or night!


End file.
